Well, This is Different
by thedinoknowsall
Summary: My first. Be gentle. OC-centric. A mysterious lab accident leads to 15 Autobots to come to our world. Why are they here? What happened? Aren't they supposed to be a cartoon? The boundaries between universes seem to be getting a little fuzzy...
1. prologue: Beginning of Story Arc 1

Authors Note: Holy *this section has been edited due to excessive swearing*, I did it. I actually wrote it. This has been bugging me for a while. Its an excuse to mess with the characters in odd situations. Isn't that what fanfiction is for? There will be lots of OCs. Its the nature of this story.

Disclaimer: C'mon. Do you really think that I'd delude myself into thinking that I own this stuff? I just mess with the characters. Plots and OCs are mine tho, in all their glory.

* * *

The explosion had been like no other. It had no sound, only a bright blinding light, except there was no other way to describe it. People were knocked off their feet as an unseen force hit them and then there were huge... things were nothing had been before. The over-large lab-designed to have huge things built in it-seemed a lot smaller suddenly.

Mass panic broke out. Alarms were hit. Fire sprinklers seemed to come on for no apparent reason and increased the panic of those in the room. The new 'things' in the room also seemed to be alarmed. Huge pillar-like structures scrambled around trying to find their bearings, and avoid the frantic humans.

Quickly, too quickly, the military arrived. The nearby base had gotten a hysteric reports of something-some kind of robots or something-had a mysteriously appeared in an engineering lab owned by Jet Propulsion Laboratories (who work closely with NASA, making rockets and the sorts). They came in totting heavy matinery, so many guns and cannons that a weapons enthusiast would have fainted at the sight. The most that the officers could get out of the report was that the... robots... were big. Very big.

What the military found when they arrived at the correct lab was chaos. Most people were still scrambling around like they had forgotten where the door was. Others had passed out. Still others were on the floor sobbing in terror. The soldiers quickly surrounded the robots (whose very expressive faceplates showed a mix of surprise, anger, and shock) and started ushering the engineers out ASAP. It was only when one soldier tried to drag a particularly stunned looking engineer away from where she was gaping a the robots that things really got crazy.

The twenty-something woman snapped out of her trance, taking in the weapons with first shock, then anger, then determination. She ran back **towards** the robots, on front of the soldiers, held up her hands and yelled at the top of voice, "DON'T SHOOT!"

She looked back over her shoulder at the symbol that she had spotted in the chaos, the one so frighteningly familiar to her. The ancient-looking, weeping, stylized face...

"Please, don't shoot..." she glanced back and forth a few times from the symbol to the soldiers. "They're Autobots..."


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Gha I'm totally confused. I hope this works. I'm not totally sure about this. Cross my fingers and hope this works right this time...

Disclaimer: C'mon. Do you really think that I'd delude myself into thinking that I own this stuff? I just mess with the characters. Plots and OCs are mine tho, in all their glory.

* * *

"They're what?" one soldier voiced his confusion.

"Aw, c'mon didn't you watch anything geeky when you were younger?" The woman looked extremely exited for a moment, then she seemed to notice the assorted weaponry aimed at her and the robots and she sobered up fast. "Seriously, though, their not going to hurt you. Or anybody. That's not what they do."

"Really, young lady? Then why are they pointing so much weaponry at us." A man said from behind the first line of soldiers. He looked like the one that was in charge, his uniform sporting many colors and metals.

Again the woman looked over her shoulder at the robots. Her eyes widened at the blasters in their hands. The mechanical creatures stared back at her as well, clearly frightened and confused. "Maybe if you... Ask them nicely? They'll put down the we-weapons..."

"Bwha ha! Do you think that those things can really understand us?" The soldiers started to nervously laugh with the man. The robots bristled slightly at the insult and a deep red one with an almost roman looking helmet started to growl.

"Yes, sir. I do think that they can understand you..." She glanced nervously at the red one that growled.

"Fine, prove it." He seemed confident in his weaponry, that the robots could go no where without being peppered with little holes.

"O-ok." She turned to the robots. _Mechs _she reminded herself, _They like to be called mechs. Being called robots is insulting to them... I think... _"Uh... Hi..." she gulped, "Look, you don't harm humans right? So, uh, pointing, er, blasters at them might be considered, uh, hostile? So, if you could, yah know, put the weapons down." She motioned downward with her hands. A small part of her realized that her hands were shaking. Hard.

The largest robot, standing at the front of the small crowd, turned towards the others and moved a blue hand down then towards a corner. It then settled its huge black blaster on the ground and slide it into the corner it had motioned towards. The other robots did the same, some with more reluctance than others. Once all weapons were in the corner the 'leader' robot looked back at the woman, who looked back at the military man with an eyebrow raised.

He narrowed his eyes. All was silent for a few minutes until the military man spoke again. "So, young lady, what do you know about these.... _Autobots_."

She gulped, "Uh... They're Transformers..." When all she got from that was blank looks she hastily added, "You know, Transformers, more than meets the eye, Transformers, robots in disguise..." She stopped singing for a moment and glanced at the 'your insane' looks she was getting from both the robots and the humans. After sighing quietly she finished the song, "Autobots fight the evil forces of, the Decepticons." Under her breath she said, "Bud da da duh, Transformers." Now she was getting just 'your insane' looks from most of the soldiers. The robots had adapted a new 'what the hell just happened' look. One of the soldiers, however, was now staring at the robots in shock, his weapon lowered. "Holy shiitake mushrooms." He murmured, "That's impossible..."

"Fine, ma'am, get over here. I need to have a talk with you." the man in charge announced.

"Uh, your not gonna, you know, shoot them, right?" She glanced nervously between the robots and the guns again.

"No, their not." He sent a quick glare at the soldiers. "That's an order." Then he sent a small reassuring smile to her.

"Um... Ok." She took a small step forward, glanced back at the robots, straightened, took a deep breath and walked crisply towards the soldiers. The casual clothes she was wearing kind of ruined the effect, though. You just can't look like some kind of important queen or dignitary or something in a t-shirt, jeans, and converse.

Author's note: Shiitake mushrooms- some thing I use around small children (and my dad) when I slip up and say sh*t. You just have to add 'take mushrooms' and, huzzah, you didn't swear!


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Woot! Look at dat! Three chapters, three days. Granted, the chapters are a lot shorter than what I normally write, but whatevers. If someone can guess where 'the General's' name came from, they get a cookie. *Hint: it is reeeally cheesy but, hell, I was in a cheesy mood. (Side note: Yay! I gave my OCs real, believable names! Party!)

Disclaimer: C'mon. Do you really think that I'd delude myself into thinking that I own this stuff? I just mess with the characters. Plots and OCs are mine tho, in all their glory.

* * *

"So, ma'am, my name is General Kwaad, but you can just call me General or sir."

"Uh, sure, General, sir." The woman was looking at her hands and occasionally back at the robots.

"What's your name?" He asked kindly. There was something sharper in his eyes, though, that made the woman nervous, and worried for the Autobots standing at gun point a few feet away.

"Uh, Elizabeth Arrows." The woman (now known as Elizabeth).

"Ah, Elizabeth. That's a beautiful name." Elizabeth could tell he was lying through his teeth. Everyone who said that about her name was. It was a way too normal to be 'beautiful' by any stretch of imagination. At least, that's what she thought.

"Soooo, General. What's going to happen to the-the Autobots?" Elizabeth glanced all around her taking in the rest of the soldiers around her and the General, anywhere except the General. He noticed, and a sly smile worked its way onto his lips. It was wiped clean as soon as he spoke.

"I would think that we should move them out of this room, hm?" He smiled kindly at her again. "Lots of delicate equipment in here? Do you have a large room that's empty here?"

"Uh..." She thought for a moment, "Yeah, I think so, one of the other labs. It hasn't really been used for a while..."

"That sounds perfect. Why don't you go tell them that?" Another sickly sweet smile.

"Uh, o-ok..." She started to nervously walk back towards the Autobots. When she was back in front of the first line of the soldiers she said, "So, guys, look, there's, uh, a lot of expensive equipment in here, and you guys are kind of big, so, um, the General was thinking that, uh, you could grow-I mean go to a different room, with, yah know, delicate stuff in it?" She looked like she was ready to flinch away from the robots if they spoke too loudly at her.

"Of course. We would not like to damage any of the important equipment in here." The leader bot spoke, and though no-one could see it hidden behind his face mask, he smiled. Elizabeth, however, did see the minute brightening of his optics, and the reassuring way he spoke to her, which told her enough to guess that he was.

Oh god, he has that voice, too! Damn it sounds just like in the cartoon! This is not possible! It cannot be happening! While her thoughts ran away with her the General had gotten directions to the empty lab and was beckoning the 'bots out. She did, however, snap out of her trance when a grey 'bot with door-wings and a red V on his forehead nearly stepped on a workbench.

"No! Bluestreak, look where your stepping!" The grey 'bot looked up in surprise at his name. "Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god."

She rushed over and flipped through all the papers scattered around on its surface. Once satisfied that everything was unharmed, she gestured at the line the other Autobots were forming under the soldiers watchful eyes. "Go, what are you waiting for? Just go!"

He hastily scrambled off to his comrades. There he leaned over and whispered to a small yellow one, "How did she know my name? Is she one of those fangirls that send Optimus and Jazz lots of letters. 'Cause that'd be kinda cool. I've never gotten a letter from a fangirl bef-"

"Shh, Blue! They still got all those guns pointed at us! Just be a little quieter, Okay? I don't want to be the one they test those things on." The small bot eyed the guns nervously.

"Okay..." Bluestreak looked properly chastised at the small bots outburst, which made the yellow one feel a little guilty. He didn't get a chance to properly apologize, however, as they were then motioned out of the door.

Elizabeth followed behind, having heard the entire exchange and was now more curious than ever.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: 'Nother short one. Some questions are going to be half-answered this chapter, but next they get the full explanation that they deserve. I'm gonna try to crank it out today, but I'm hoping that it's gonna actually be decently long (at least longer than these past chapters). I have kickboxing tonight tho, and have yet to change, and still have to do my homework... Gah, I'm procrastinating on it. Again.

Side Note: Tanks for da faves! And reviews! Dey make mah day!

Disclaimer: C'mon. Do you really think that I'd delude myself into thinking that I own this stuff? I just mess with the characters. Plots and OCs are mine tho, in all their glory.

* * *

The bots walked quietly down the large hallway outside of the lab, flanked by the soldiers on all sides. The one soldier that had recognized the song that Elizabeth had sung, however, moved to walk with her, at the back of the precession.

"So, do you think that they could really be, you know, Transformers?" he whispered excitedly to her.

"I dunno... That one looks an awful lot like Prime..." She pointed at the largest bot, who was leading the line, "And that one looks a lot like Ironhide..." Now she pointed to the deep red one that had growled earlier. "But... They're supposed to be a cartoon...!" She said under her breath.

Nothing more was exchanged between them as they had stopped in front of the empty lab. The General gave Elizabeth a pointed look, and it took her a second to realize what he wanted. "Oh! Right! Uh, just in there, it's an empty lab. Hasn't been used for a while so, uh, it might be a little dusty..." Another pointed look from the General and a small shrug of his shoulder and tilt of his head towards the door. "Just go right in..."

The Autobots all looked at the red and blue one. He nodded and stepped inside. He had to duck to make it through. After soon glances at each other the other bots followed suit.

The General then motioned some soldiers to all the exits, and then for Elizabeth to come and talk to him.

"Okay." He smiled kindly then continued. "Here's what I want you to do. Go in there, and talk to them. Gain their trust. Find out who controls them and where he is. Find out why they're here, and what they want. Okay?" He started to push Elizabeth towards the door.

"B-but, sir! I already know-" The door shut behind her, and she heard a loud snap, "That," she finished under her breath. Quickly, she tested the door. Locked. She glared at the door and imagined what it would feel like to hit it with a big stick and wondered if that would open it or not. Then she turned towards the rest of the room.

The Autobots had formed a loose semicircle, facing the door, around the edges of the lab. They were all looking at her in curiosity, no doubt wondering why she had just been giving a door the evil eye for at least thirty seconds. Elizabeth suddenly felt very self conscious.

The awkward silence stretched on for a few minutes, until the grey one that she had yelled at earlier-Bluestreak-shifted and then asked the one questioned she had half-hoped he wouldn't ask.

"How do you know my name?"

* * *

I be happy wit dis chapter. Short but I like the writing finally. Pwease review! Da buttons right dere! Below the crappy attempt at an arrow!

V


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note: Yay! Update! I'm doing pretty good with these, 'bout one a day. That may be because my homework load has been unusually light, though. So enjoy these while you can. And looky hear, first update with more than a thousand words! Woot!

Thanks to all have favorited, and special thanks to Meirelle, who both reviews and faves! Yay! Have a cookie! A cyber one though 'cause I can't bake, probably burn the house down trying to.

Disclaimer: C'mon. Do you really think that I'd delude myself into thinking that I own this stuff? I just mess with the characters. Plots and OCs are mine tho, in all their glory.

* * *

"I, uhn..." Elizabeth shifted nervously on her feet hand automatically reaching up to scratch her head. "I, uh, know, all your names, jobs," In a whisper she added, "personalities."

"So... Yah a fan," said a black and white one with 'horns' standing by the leader bot.

"Uh, you could say that, I guess." She still avoided eye contact with them, preferring to look at the floor.

"Ah don't believe yah." Said the deep red growling-when-insulted one.

Elizabeth looked up at the challenge, "Really." She studied her hands again, then up again, "Should I do this by rank, or alphabetically?"

Silence followed. The bots just looked at each other. "Fine, rank it is."

She took a deep breath faced the leader bot, who was standing at the center of the semicircle, "Your name is Optimus Prime. You are leader of all Autobot forces, whether they be on Earth or on Cybertron. You're the bearer of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, that is what makes you a 'Prime', which is really a title. The Matrix is, according to your legend, part of Primus' spark, who's your god. His twin is Unicron, otherwise known as the Chaos Bringer, the Harbinger of Doom, the whole deal. You used to be called Orion Pax. You were given a complete overhaul by Alpha Trion after a fight at the docks that you worked at with a friend of yours-Dion. Megatron attacked to get the energon that was stored there." Deep breath. The Autobots were looking at her in shock. Most of them didn't know half that stuff about their leader. "Okay... Next up...

"Prowl." She looked at the black and white door winger. "Truth be told I don't know half the amount I know about Prime about you. But I'll give it a whorl. You're second in command, and head tactician. And your also a prick. Rumor has it you have a stick so far up your aft that you can see it out your mouth. I don't, though. You have one of the most advanced battle computers out there and super advanced logic processors to boot. That is what makes you one of the best tacticians of this age." Elizabeth just smirked at the shocked expressions she was still getting from the two most senior officers, and the snickers she was getting from the rest of the crew. They all shut up though, when she turned to her next victim-erm, officer.

"Jazz." She greeted, now confident and completely different than how she first reacted when entering the room. The nervousness was gone, replaced completely by self confidence. "Your third in command, and head of Special Ops. Your also one of the 'experts' on Earth, 'cause your fascinated with our culture. 'Specially our music. Your stereo system can be used as a weapon, its that powerful." He grinned his trade mark grin. Speaking of which, "Oh, and I swear your grin is trade marked." If possible, said grin got wider.

"Next: Ratchet, CMO." She turned her own grin to the white and red bot, "Your temper is the stuff of legends, as well as your aim with odd things like wrenches, arch welders, ect. The Twins," She nodded towards where the red and yellow devils were standing, "are the bane of your existence. You are one tough medic, though, and I'm sure they regret at least _some_ of their visits." More snickers.

"Ironhide, tough guy weapons specialist. You like to pound on the Decepti-creeps like nobody's business." The deep red bot grinned an almost feral grin.

"Wheeljack, Chief Engineer. Most of your inventions blow up, but others are very useful. Your very cheerful most of the time, even if most of the inventions don't work exactly as you plan." The engineer bot's ears glowed slightly, pink in embarrassment.

She went through the rest of the Autobots in the room, giving basic personality traits and their roles in the war. Bumblebee, Bluestreak, Mirage, Hound, Brawn, Preceptor, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Blaster were all named. Once Elizabeth was done she looked back down at the floor, but not this time in embarrassment, but to catch her breath.

She looked around the room again. More than one bot looked impressed, but Bluestreak still looked confused, "But how do you know our names? Did you see them on tv? Or in a newspaper? Or did someone publish a book about us? 'Cause that would be cool. I kinda always wanted to be in a book-"

"Bluestreak!" At least five mechs snapped allowing Elizabeth to answer.

"Kinda a mix of the first one and a few others." At the confused looks, "It'll be easier if I show you..."

She walked back towards the door, knocked, then called through it, "Yeah, can I have my laptop? I kinda need it. It's on my desk, in the lad were the 'bots appeared. Desk should be labeled 'Arrows' somewhere on it..."

There was an awkward wait for a few minutes while the soldier outside of the door went to get Elizabeth's laptop, in which she refused to answer anymore questions only saying, "The questions you're asking are gonna be answered when I get my laptop. Problem is that twice the amount you have now are gonna pop up after I show yah."

Finally the soldier came back with a small Macbook under one arm. Elizabeth took it and the soldier sent a wary glance at the bots then retreated, closing the door behind him. It clicked as it locked again, but Elizabeth didn't pay it any mind; she was furiously typing and clicking away at her laptop. Soon she turned it around so it was facing the Autobots and pressed one last key. A video filled the screen, grainy and a song began to play...

_"Transformers, more than meets the eye..."_

_

* * *

Yup, Elizabeth has skittles. And she owns a Mac. It ain't as awesome as mine though. Mine got the Sims 3. You can't beat that. Insane rabble over. So love the story, hate the story? C'mon tell me! There's this awesome button that let's you do that! Says 'Review this Chapter/Story'. They also make me happy!_


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I haven't updated this in months... I'm gonna blame the plot bunnies that forced me to write other stories. So, heh, don't eat meh?

Disclaimer: I don't own, pwease don't sue.

* * *

Elizabeth bit her lip. The video had stopped playing almost five minutes ago, and not a word had been spoken.

She glanced up from her lap again to judge the reactions of the Autobots, to see if they had changed. Nope, still nothing.

Sideswipe's mouth was open wide, his arms hanging limply in front of him, staring at the screen of the laptop. Jazz was doing a slightly more dignified version of that pose. Prowl had crashed, and Ratchet was too stunned to go over and help him. Prime had sat down and looked like he was fighting not to join Prowl on the floor. Most of the 'Bots were just staring at Elizabeth in shock. Which made her feel self conscious, so she stared at her lap.

Finally, someone spoke, "That was... Us!"

Elizabeth looked up to see Bumblebee with a goofy grin plastered on his faceplates. "I mean, that all really happened! Kinda..." The woman gave him a questioning look. "Well... You see, Wheeljack and I did go out to look for energy right before we launched the Ark, and we did get attacked by seekers, but the fight lasted a bit longer... And when the Ark launched we were up there for a few orns before we spotted the Decepticons... But the rest, the rest happened, just not as quickly...." The mini-bot trailed off, glancing at his comrades.

"Wait, I have one thing to say..." Sunstreaker stepped forward. "That animation was horribly cheesy."

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, it is." She appeared to think for a moment. "Let's see... In this episode: Bumblebee gets out of Wheeljack and shoots in the wrong direction, Starscream's first lines are spoken in an insanely deep voice, then five minutes later speaks to Megatron in a high, screechy voice, Ironhide appears to get a wound for no apparent reason and starts to bleed profusely, and a second later he's fine, Prime appears to shove Jazz out of his seat, Prime speaks in Megatron's voice to say 'Decepticons: Attack!', the list goes on and on...." She grinned cheekily at the yellow Lamborghini. "Its an 80s cartoon, what do you expect? Half of the allure is the cheesiness."

"That doesn't explain how the story of our journey to Earth is a cartoon." Ratchet spoke up, his optics narrowing. "You said this cartoon was from the 80s... We woke up in 1984. I don't remember a single cartoon that was around that time documenting our 'adventures'."

Elizabeth's brow furrowed in thought, before asking a question that was bothering her slightly, "Ratchet... What year is it?"

"What--What year is it? Are you defective? Do you have some kind of memory loss--"

"Just... Answer the question..."

Ratchet gave her a look at the order, "It's 1990." He stated like that was an undeniable fact. Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Ratchet... It's 2010." Again, multiple jaws dropped in shock. They were getting pretty good at that, Elizabeth mused.

* * *

I'll admit it: I don't like this chapter. At all. But it was necessary. And I felt the urge to update this.

R&R. pwease? *puppy dog eyes*


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Massive headache. Gah. Saw Ironman 2 again. Awesome movie. 'Tastes like coconut.' Ha. Funny stuffs.

Disclaimer: I don't own, pwease don't sue.

* * *

Elizabeth fidgeted. She shifted. Her right hand twitched. She stared at it as it twitched again. She shifted in her chair again. She glanced up. Seeing the General was still staring at her, she looked back at her hand.

"So, you're telling me that... They are sentenate." He asked slowly. Giving her another 'You're insane look.' God, she was getting sick of those.

"Sentient." She corrected automatically.

"Yes, sentenate." A pause. "... What does that mean?"

Elizabeth sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot. "It means that they're intelligent. That they can form their own responses to unique situations. That they have their own personalities... And stuff." Wow, that was eloquent.

Elizabeth looked up. The General didn't seem convinced. Damn it. How could she explain this? She started tapping the armrest of the chair nervously. "Look, they aren't mindless, they aren't drones, they don't have someone controlling them somewhere, they come up with their own-their own responses! They make their own decisions. They-they..." She started kneading her forehead, frustrated. How do you explain something as complex and as simple as sentience? Its like trying to explain the words 'the' or 'a' in a non-confusing way.

"... So, you don't know who's controlling them?"

"They are controlling _themselves!_ No-one but_ them_ is controlling them!"

"Fine, fine." It was the General's turn to knead his head. "... What about their weapons?"

Wait a mo'... What? "What?" Elizabeth exclaimed, bolting up right.

"Well, we have their blasters. They are bound to have more! I want them! Imagine what we could learn! Imagine what weapons we could make with that technology!"

_I don't want to..._ "Sir! They are-pacifists! Almost, I guess..." He still didn't look convinced.

"Elizabeth..." He smiled in a fond uncle kind of way. But instead of it coming off as kind, it came off as creepy, sketchy. "You know, why don't you bring their leader out? Then we can have a chat about... things."

Elizabeth shifted self consciously under the General's smile. She held his gaze for a second, before looking away again, staring at her feet. "Uh, s-sure."

A triumphant grin. "Good, tomorrow then?"

"... Yeah..."

* * *

It took me three hours to write this tiny chapter... Damn headache...

Lots of dialogue... *bangs head on keyboard* Gaaaahhhhhh...

Review, please?


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Bleh.

School's gonna be out soon, should update more often over the summer... When I have free days. So for like a week, I might update regularly for a while, then for like another week I might not update at all. Sooo, yeah.

Warning: Language this chap. Yups, Elizabeth swears. I think she has the right to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

Elizabeth rested her head on the steering wheel in front of her. She was exhausted. Fumbling with the keys, she clumsily stuffed them into their home, missing a few times before succeeding. Revving the engine while pushing the clutch down it took a few seconds for the engine to decide it wanted to roll over. Stupid old car.

Struggling with the shift for a second, she got the car moving out of the parking space. Stupid old car.

Chugging along the road, blinking hazily at the road in front of her she didn't notice the car behind her was riding her butt until it started honking insistently. Elizabeth glanced down at her speed. Oh no. She was driving five miles below the speed limit.

She pulled over and let the I'm-in-a-rush guy behind her speed ahead. He flipped her off as he drove by. Wonderful. Just wonderful.

Grouching to herself about the rude driver, she slipped into a parking space by her apartment building. Slipping out and locking her door, she nearly made it to her apartment building before she realized that she forgot her computer bag. Banging her head against the building next to her, she slowly turned around and slouched back to her car. Unlock the door. Grab bag. Close door. Lock door. Head back to apartment. Press button for elevator. Wait for elevator. Get into elevator. Press button for the ninth floor. Wait for ding. Get out. Go to apartment 9-15. Find keys. Unlock door.

She breathed in a nice deep breath, the smell of the fresh air from the multiple plants in the room. A small hallway with a closet in the right and an open door to the bathroom. A little further was the open space of the joined kitchen and living room. Off to the left was another door leading to her bedroom.

Closing and locking the door behind her, Elizabeth took another deep breath. Tea. Tea sounded good.

Putting a pot on the stove and rummaging around for some tea packets, she dropped one into an empty cup and waited for the water to boil. As the stove heated up, Elizabeth went over all that had happened. The Autobots' appearance, the military arriving, talking to her childhood heroes...

_Holy shit... _Elizabeth leaned back against. _Did that all happen today?_ Running her hands through her hair._ God, I need to talk to someone..._ Putting the cup back down on the counter she sprinted to her room.

Plopping on her bed, she stared into the ten gallon tank on her dresser. In there, sitting innocently, was her green anole. "Heya, Gea." She greeted, throwing some crickets into the tank. The green lizard followed the crickets with her beady little eyes, but ended up just settling back down into her moss enjoying the UV light. "Heh, lazy lizard."

Resting her elbows on her knees, her chin on her hands and told the tale of the day to her lizard. As her story progressed, her hands started to move to better get her point across. She ended up vividly describing each ro-mech, complete with wild hand motions and excited voice. Until the teapot sang shrilly. Leaving her to jump up cursing loudly.

Gea just watched her go, before turning her attention to a cricket that had gotten too close.

* * *

Heh, Elizabeth at home. (things pick up next chap)

Review!


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: No wanna work on homework or Talons. Soooo... Well, This is Different it is! :D

Tiiiirrred, so writing might be suckier than normal... And sorry, I promised action. I lied, apparently. The part I thought was just gonna be a short beginning thing took over the entire chapter... Next chap, promise!

Disclaimer: C'mon. Do you really think that I'd delude myself into thinking that I own this stuff? I just mess with the characters. Plots and OCs are mine tho, in all their glory.

* * *

_Beep beep beep beep beep._

Annoying noise. Annoying noise bad. Annoying noise annoying.

Elizabeth groaned into the pillow while flailing around, searching for the stupid alarm clock, her thoughts still muggy from sleep. Finally hitting something, she hit a small button on top and the noise stopped. Relaxing back into the covers and sighing in content, she vowed that she would only sleep for nine more minutes...

Wait. Small button? Elizabeth jerked semi-upright, her dirty blonde hair falling every where in a tangle, eyes fixed on the alarm clock on her bedside table. The little light that said that the alarm was on was gone.

"Shiiiiit..." She groan/sweared. That meant that she couldn't snooze... And her clock was happily exclaiming, in blue luminescent numbers, that it was 5:32 am. She normally didn't get up until 6:30-7ish. Crap.

Slowly dragging her body out of bed and the warm safety of the covers, the aero-space engineer shivered when the cool air of the apartment hit her bare shoulders. Shuffling over to the bathroom, she took a quick shower.

She felt warmer again from the hot water, but not warm enough. Tea it is again.

Letting the stove do its work, Elizabeth sat down with her Mac and went about checking her emails. When that was done (she had a surprisingly small amount of them, just a few chains), she started just surfing. By the time that the teapot let out its shrill whistle she was learning about something called 'the Game' on Wikipedia.

She picked out a new outfit for the day (jeans and a t-shirt as usual) whilst sipping her tea. Slipping it all on, she glanced at the hated alarm clock. Nearing seven now. Wow, must of taken a long shower.

Grabbing her keys and laptop case, nearly forgetting her laptop itself, she hurried out the door.

* * *

After the usual internal cursing at her car to try to get it started. Driving to work was uneventful, but the closer he engineer go to JPL, the more nervous she became. The _Autobots_ were there.

Elizabeth had watched Transformers as long as she could remember. One of her earliest memories was watching it at her house when she was seven. Beast Wars. Smiling at the memory, she remembered her favorites. Rhinox and Cheetor. She had watched G1 around the same time, and loved nearly everyone.

Nearing the facility. Pulling into her parking spot. Checking to make sure she had everything. A deep breath.

After she stepped out she noted the lack of cars in the parking lot. Seems everyone was taking an opportune personal day.

She was halted briefly at the door by a military man in a full uniform. No matter how much she explained that she worked here, was supposed to be here, and knew the General ('Yes, General... Kwaad, that's his name. Yes, I know him. He freaking _wants_ me here!'). Just as it seem the guard was about to call the happy men in the white coats, there was a polite "Excuse me," from behind her.

Shiitake mushroom soldier was standing there, a soft smile on his face. "She is supposed to be here, Jenkins. The General wants it. She has a good relationship with the Autobots." At the blank look at the noun, he sighed, "You know, the robots in a lab in there, somewhere?" He gestured vaguely at the building. Realization dawned and the soldier let them pass.

They walked companionably inside. "I'm John, by the way. John Fletcher." He held out a hand. She took it. _Seems like the start of a beautiful friendship to me,_ she mused.

* * *

(I lost the Game)

Can Iz have reviews?


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Been exhausted lately. Gah! *headdesk multiple times*

Okay guys riddle me this: I got a History paper back today that I got a C+ on. The teacher marked me down for _using too many commas_. Commas... Do you think I use too many commas? *pouty lip*

Disclaimer: C'mon. Do you really think that I'd delude myself into thinking that I own this stuff? I just mess with the characters. Plots and OCs are mine tho, in all their glory.

* * *

John dropped her off at the lab, leaving the engineer to stare at the door, trying to gather her wits. Autobots. On the other side of the door. Waiting. For... Whatever they were waiting for.

"Okay, deep breath, in and out, in and out." She filled her chest with air, tried to gather all her anxiety into her lungs, and breathed out pushing the anxiety out with it.

Then she knocked.

After a pause, an amazingly cheery voice answered "Come in!"

She walked in, hesitantly. Just in side the door was Jazz, peering down at her. He was nearly bent in half, hands on his knees to

"Wow! You're the first one to knock an' everythin'!"

Elizabeth slipped through the door. "What you you mean?"

"Well, yah see." Jazz said as he sat against the wall near the door. "Whenever someone came over to 'check on us' over da night, dey would jus' barge in like dey own da place. Scared Ironhide out of his diodes, da firs' time dey did it." Jazz snickered, earning a glare from the older warrior, who sat on the other side of the room watching over a recharging Prime.

Elizabeth glanced around the room. She noted that most of the Autobots had assumed similar positions to Jazz along the wall. All except Sunstreaker, who stood and leaned against the wall near his twin.

"Ah..." All eyes-optics turned to her. She gulped. Having fifteen giant alien robots stare at you was really unnerving. "The.. The General said he wanted to talk to Prime today..."

Ironhide glanced down at his leader, still deep in recharge, leaning slightly on his shoulder. The bodyguard grunted and stood up suddenly. With a very undignified squawk of surprise (complete with slightly flailing limbs) the Bearer of the Matrix fell to the floor in a heap, making it shake with his weight. Once Prime had oriented himself his optics darkened in an unmistakable glare at his friend. His only response was "The human wants ta talk to yah." before Ironhide stalked off.

Elizabeth shifted nervously when the Prime looked at her from his less than dignified position on the floor. She held her computer bag in front of her with both hands, having to have something between her and _Optimus Prime's_ stare. Something prodded her back in between her shoulder blades making her stumble forward.

Looking behind her showed Jazz, huge grin plastered on his face, hand still outstretched from when he had poked her. "Go on, yah want ta talk ta him, righ'?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Then go!" He exclaimed.

When she had turned around again, Prime was sitting up again, one leg bent and up, an arm draped over it. She approached as quickly as she could, eyes still on the ground, acutely aware of the stares from the other beings in the room.

Seeing her discomfort, Prime called out "Autobots! As you were." They all promptly started conversations with whoever was sitting next to them (all except for Sunstreaker, who rolled his optics and glared disdainfully at the opposite wall).

"You wished to speak to me?" He asked, politely and quietly once the young woman was in front of him.

"Uh, yeah and no. I wanted to talk to you 'cause someone else-the General-wanted to talk to you..." Elizabeth avoided his optics as she said that.

The Prime frowned. "Who is 'the General'?"

"Uh..." She frowned slightly as well. "I'm not exactly sure... I guess he's my superior officer in a way... General Kwaaz..."

"Hmmm..." He hummed thoughtfully. Just then the door opened. Jazz was right, they didn't knock and it startled a few mechs to their feet.

"The General wants to... talk with it now." A crisp looking soldier announced, nose raised slightly in contempt. Elizabeth glanced at Prime and he nodded slightly, standing to his full height to leave.

* * *

Oh, my ever loving god, I'm sorry, it happened again. The part that I thought was going to be short and sweet took over the entire chapter. But I can promise you, action next chap. There is nothing more to distract me. (damn my want to be descriptive! *shakey fist*)

... I completely understand if you wish to yell at me... *cringes*


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hurbleh. I think this is the longest chap yet. Heh, look at that...

Disclaimer: C'mon. Do you really think that I'd delude myself into thinking that I own this stuff? I just mess with the characters. Plots and OCs are mine tho, in all their glory.

* * *

Elizabeth walked just ahead of the Autobot leader, in between him and the soldier who had not spoken a word to them since leaving the lab. Every step made the engineer feel even more awkward. She felt like she should say something, but her cursed inability to find the correct words in situations came back full force. Damn, she had thought she had kicked that in high school.

The soldier led them through the halls, and Elizabeth had to marvel about how much of the building that she had worked in she had not explored. After a few twists and turns she was hopelessly lost. The only semi-reassuring thing was the constant heavy foot falls behind her. The floor shook with the steady beat.

The soldier finally stopped in front of a large door. He looked, no, more liked glared at her before looking pointingly at the Autobot. Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed as she glanced between Prime and the soldier. Finally giving in to her confusion she asked,

"What?"

"Aren't you going to tell it to go through the door?" It was the soldier's turn to look confused.

"Aren't you gonna tell him yourself?"

The soldier snarled, but didn't reply. He just knocked on the door (_Oh, _Elizabeth thought, _He knocks here?_) and stepped inside when it opened.

Elizabeth glanced up at Prime with a raised eyebrow. He just gave her a tired, knowing look. _You get this a lot, don't you._ "After you!" She said with an over dramatic flourish at the door. He chuckled and walked in.

And was immediately surrounded by men with huge weapons.

They appeared so fast that even Prime seemed to be startled.

Elizabeth on the other hand had to hold her hand over her heart and catch her breath, the sudden appearance having had her jump literally a foot in the air. Her heart was pounding fast, and she could have sworn that her it had stopped for a second.

"Ah, Elizabeth! How are you this morning?" The General walked over, one of his large 'kind' smiles plastered on his face, arms spread wide in greeting.

Elizabeth glanced back towards Prime being held at gun point. "Uh, o-okay... Um, why-why are they pointing guns at him?"

"Oh, those? They're just here to make sure he doesn't run off." The 'kind' smile suddenly got a malicious hint to it.

"What? Why would he run off?" Elizabeth felt alarm run rampant through her body. "What are you going to do?"

"Oh, just run a few tests, nothing major." As if that was some sort of cue, men in white lab coats strolled in through the door with cheery pickers in their wake. The soldiers backed up to give them room as they started to scan the Prime with odd, innocent looking devices.

Elizabeth trembled slightly, the sight of seeing Prime standing there, arms half raised in a show of his unarmed state not completely registering to her. This wasn't right, it couldn't be happening.

She jumped again when she felt the arm snake around her shoulders. Looking to her right, the General was there, watching the scene with a disinterested eye. "So, Elizabeth." He said in an offhanded tone. "What weapons does it have?"

"What?"

"I asked, 'What weapons does it have?'" He restated, his tone getting harsher.

"Um... Besides his, uh, ion blaster?" Prime glanced over at them at the mention of his favored weapon.

"Yes." The smile had now warped fully into a smirk that was worthy of Starscream.

Elizabeth thought long and hard. Prime had his energon axe of course, and she was semi-sure he had lazar eyes, but should she tell him this? A mental battle started to rage within her mind. To tell or not to tell? To trust Optimus Prime, her childhood hero, or the General, a stranger? The logical, scientific part of her leaned more towards the General, if only just. He was, after all, part of the United States military, he could, had to be trusted. The child-like, overly cheerfully part of her was dead set on Optimus. He was the Prime, he was always the advocate for peace and justice, and this wasn't peace and justice. _He was supposed to be a cartoon!_ the logical side argued. _But he's real, he's right in front of us!_ the child-like side defended.

The silence between them stretched on and on. At least five minutes with neither side giving in. Finally, just as the logical side was starting to win, the General lost his patience. "Fine, we'll have to discover them ourselves." He declared snapping his fingers.

The scientists became more invasive with their scanning, poking and prodding the leg armor of Prime, one even taking out a knife to test the strength of the metal. Others went over to the cheery pickers that surrounded the Prime and got on before rising them into the air to better reach areas further above the ground.

At this total disrespect to another sentient being, childhood hero or not, got Elizabeth's fury raised. "Wait!"

The scientists stopped their horrible poking and prodding to look at her. The General looked back at her with his eyebrows raised expectantly. She said the first thing that came to mind. "He doesn't have anymore weapons."

Something must have given her lie away however because the General gave her a disbelieving look. "Really! He doesn't! You can ask him!" Another disbelieving look.

"I do not." The deep voice sounded from far above them. Blue, unreadable eyes-optics looked down at them. The General grumbled something under his breath, but eventually waved the scientists away. "Fine. Bring in the next one." Prime was escorted out of the room and a few minutes later, Hound was escorted in. Elizabeth was asked the same question. She answered the same way, though she knew full well about Hound's holograms. The scientists took a few scans, and Hound was escorted back out.

This happened with each and ever one of the Autobots. And Elizabeth failed to mention any extra weapons on their frames.

* * *

Ta da! Action chap, look at that!

Important to the story/plot chap is up next! Then, hopefully another action chap! Whoo!

Reviews! Are loved! Flames! Are not!


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Finals suck. 'Nuff said.

Disclaimer: C'mon. Do you really think that I'd delude myself into thinking that I own this stuff? I just mess with the characters. Plots and OCs are mine tho, in all their glory.

* * *

Finally, what Elizabeth had dubbed 'the Scans' was finally over. The logical side of her mind reasoned that (most) of the things that she 'failed' to mention weren't really weapons. Prowl's logic processor was technically a computer, Hound's holograms couldn't hurt anyone, Mirage's electro disruptor(1) only turned him invisible, ect. Her child side (childishly) claimed that the logical side was just making excuses.

A soldier was escorting her back to the lab. This time she paid more attention to the way that she went. She didn't want to be completely helpless following these soldiers all the time. Soon they emerged in familiar territory. Elizabeth started to recognize doors, and mentally added the corridors to the 'Scan Room' to her mental map of the building.

Remembering to knock, Elizabeth slipped in again after the (not as cheerful as before) 'Come in' sounded from inside. Immediately there was a chorus of angry shouts.

"What the slag was that!"

"What was all dose scans for!"

"Why did they ask _you_ about mah weapons!"

"More importantly, why did you lie?"

"Autobots! Let her speak!" Came the sharp order from the back. The Autobots all backed up from where they had been crowding around the overwhelmed human. They still looked at her expectantly, waiting answers.

The engineer took a deep breath. "First of all, I have no idea 'what the slag' that was. The scans were for weapons, I think they wanted to make weapons, using yours. They asked me about your weapons because they believe that I know everything about you guys. And I didn't exactly lie. I just left things out." She sighed. "I-I don't trust them." A hand reached up subconsciously to run through her hair. "Something's up. They're not telling me everything. Not that I expect them to."

Looking up from where she had been staring at a nick in the floor to the Autobots around her. Meeting the optics of Prime, she said. "I'm so sorry. I tried to explain that you are sentient, but the guy in charge, the General, he didn't believe me. He thinks you guys are just walking weapons that he can use on a whim. He, he doesn't understand..."

"I don't trust him to not try to pull something. Something bad. The way they're guarding you guys... It's like they want to make _sure_ you don't go anywhere."

"Yeah... And what we gonna do 'bout that?" Ironhide asked.

Elizabeth thought for a moment, two moments, three moments... And she got an idea. They needed to make a plan, but without the General figuring it out. Fortunately, she had a way around that, even if the General had bugged the room.

"Sprechen irgendwelche von Ihnen Deutsches?"

A few seconds of surprised silence before a certain red frontline tentatively raised his hand, "Ich tue."

Elizabeth clapped her hands excitedly, "Super! Jetzt können wir begonnen erhalten!"

* * *

(1)I'm pretty sure that's what its called...

The translation might be bad... From now on, whenever Elizabeth has to go on in German, translations will be here at the bottom. (hopefully the translation is correct, I'll normally have a German speaking family member in the house, so if this is wrong, it'll be fixed soon)

Translation(s):

"Sprechen irgendwelche von Ihnen Deutsches?"- 'Do any of you speak German?'

"Ich tue."- 'I do.'

"Super! Jetzt können wir begonnen erhalten!"- 'Super! Now we can get started!'

Reviews are much appreciated!


	13. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Added stuff to the end of the last chap, go check it out!

Warning: Elizabeth swears... Like a lot. Again, I think she has the right to it in this chap. :D I'm putting her through hell.

Disclaimer: C'mon. Do you really think that I'd delude myself into thinking that I own this stuff? I just mess with the characters. Plots and OCs are mine tho, in all their glory.

* * *

Planning the escape was a lengthy process. Elizabeth had to first say suggestions in German, then Sideswipe would transmit it over his comm link to his comrades, were it would be shot down or accepted. Finally, a rough plan was hatched out.

As it turned out, Wheeljack held a number of potentially explosive things upon his person-ah, robot? Anyway, as Prowl figured it, those would make a beautiful distraction and method of escape. However, since none of them would be able to sneak of and plant the explosives, someone who was actually allowed to leave the room would have to do it.

That meant it was up to Elizabeth.

Well, shit.

The small woman crept along the outer wall of her workplace. Night had fallen a few hours ago. In her hand she held a two foot long circular device. According to Wheeljack she had sixty seconds to get the hell out of its range. Knowing Wheeljack's track record though she figured she had thirty to be on the safe side.

_There, in the bushes._ She thought, _Far enough away from the building that no-one will get hurt when it goes, but close enough to get people's attention._

Elizabeth scurried over to the tall bushes standing just off of the pavement that surrounded the building. Carefully placing the bo-explosive device, if she thought about the b-word she would start considering herself as a terrorist-she hit the big red button on the top of it. A small screen flashed once and started the count down. A little too quickly for her tastes. She ran away as fast as she could.

Car. To the car.

She managed to get past the corner of the building and begin to race to her car when the explosion went off. A mini mushroom cloud blossomed behind her, throwing bits of pavement and burning bush everywhere. Elizabeth was pushed off her feet from the shock wave-thing that the explosion caused.

Landing face first in the pavement was a slightly distorting experience.

Her ears still ringing from the explosion (Wheeljack said it would be small!) Elizabeth ran, somewhat clumsily, to her car. She heard the yelling from the building, as well as more explosions. If all went according to plan, some of those explosions would just be for distraction, others for escape. The ones for escape should be from the other side of the building.

Fumbling with the keys. Swearing. Both from her and from behind her.

Oh, shit. There were people behind her. They were swearing at her. _Shiiiiiiiit._

The car door finally opened to the right key (why the hell did she have so many keys on her chain anyway?) and she scrambled into the seat. Grabbing the key and shoving it into the ignition. Turning the engine over. The car gave a weak rev. Turning the engine over again. Another weak rev.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. Work with me here babe." She glanced behind her. Oh, shit, big men with bigger guns, coming her way. Nicely framed by the flames licking the building behind them. She couldn't see their faces, but based on their posture, they were pissed...

"C'mon, you can do it! Do it for me girl! Start, please? Please? Oh, hell I'm gonna die 'cause I _had_ to save the robots, always the robots..." She rested her head on the steering wheel. Only then did she hear the squealing of tires over pavement.

A flurry of yells and... Was that gun fire? Oh, shit, they were shooting. Instinctively she ducked down and covered her head with her arms.

The squealing was all around her and then, everything stopped. No more shouting, no more gun fire. The engineer hesitantly looked over the dashboard.

A black and white Porsche sat idling right in front of her car.

"We're Autobots. An' Autobots don't leave friends behind." A voice drifted out of the driverless car. The passenger side door opened. "Get in."

Elizabeth almost literally jumped out of her piece of crap car, scrambled over to the open door, and scrambled inside the soft interior. With yet another loud screech of tires scrabbling for purchase on asphalt, they sped off with building in flames behind them.

* * *

:D Jazz! Saves the day!

Reviews are loved as always!


	14. Chapter 13

Author's Note:... MISO SOUP!... Yuuuuummmmm...

Disclaimer: C'mon. Do you really think that I'd delude myself into thinking that I own this stuff? I just mess with the characters. Plots and OCs are mine tho, in all their glory.

* * *

It was just a little freaky, watching a car drive itself. The shift changed by itself, the brake and the gas got pressed by themselves, the steering wheel turned, you guessed it, by itself. Not to mention they were going a few dozen miles over the speed limit.

"Left, left, left!" Elizabeth shouted as they ran yet another red light. She was curled up in the seat, hands clutching anything she reach, desperately shouting directions to her apartment building.

"On it!" Jazz shouted back, swerving on the road wildly. Thank god it was nearing midnight, so it was late enough that everyone was off the streets.

"There!" She shouted, pointing at her building. Jazz screeched to a stop turning sideways from the momentum. The engineer immediately scrambled out and ran into the building.

"Remember, only things you'll need, an' quick about it!" the Autobot shouted from behind her.

The elevator seemed to take forever to her adrenaline pumped body. As soon as the doors opened she was in, punching the nine button and the close elevator doors button near simultaneously. Again the elevator seemed to take forever and a day and again immediately after the doors opened she was out again racing down the hall.

She had found the correct key to her apartment in the elevator so getting into the apartment was simple. In there she quickly went to her bolted down safe in her bedroom closet to get the few hundred dollars that she stored there, said good bye to Gea while throwing a few crickets into her cage, and made sure to grab a baseball hat on the way out. Throwing a mournful glance over her shoulder, she left her plants and lizard to fend for themselves.

* * *

Elizabeth came back out of her apartment building scarcely five minutes after she went into it, hastily jamming a baseball hat on her head (that said in big capital letters 'CSI').

"Where to next, milady? Or shall we join up wit tha others now?" Jazz asked in a sarcastic tone. He didn't seem mad though, just slightly exasperated.

"Drug store. There's a 24 hour Walgreens a few blocks that way." She pointed.

The car moved again, speeding in the direction she pointed.

Elizabeth came out of the drug store holding scissors, black hair dye, colored contacts, and some make up like eye liner, mascara, some deep purple lipstick and some black purple nail polish in a plastic bag. "Hope you don't mind some hair in your interior, Jazz. I'll try to keep all of it in the bag, but I might miss..." She said as she entered the cab, carefully poring out all the contents on the floor.

"What cha doin'?"

"Something that may or may not work. We can meet up with the others now, but I'm gonna need to stop in a motel to do the hair dye."

"'Kay..." And when no other conversation was forthcoming, she started her work.

First she gathered up all her bangs into one hand and started to cut in a line just above her eyebrows. When that was done, she started to cut the rest about an inch above her shoulders. It hurt her a lot to do this as she really liked her hair long enough to put into a pony tail, but as she figured it, she had to change her look enough so that she wasn't immediately recognizable. They where probably going to label her as a criminal or a terrorist. All so that they, he, the General, could get the Autobots for who knows what.

She couldn't let that happen.

After she finished cutting her hair, she curled up in a ball, snuggling into Jazz's interior, and fell asleep. The adrenaline rush had finally worn off.

Jazz, the ever vigilant Autobot, kept a few sensors on her while he listened to his comrades decide what to do next.

:: We need to change our alt modes. :: Prowl was saying. :: They're too recognizable. Thirteen cars nearly thirty years outdated will not go unnoticed. :: A murmur of agreement passed over the comm.

:: Jazz, how is the girl? :: Prime asked.

:: Fine. She conked out a few minutes ago, but she's got da same idea. She was cuttin' her hair before she fell asleep, an' she bought hair dye and makeup. :: Jazz sighed.

:: No injuries? :: Ratchet this time.

:: None that I tell. 'M gonna have to stop at a motel so she can dye her hair. I'll pick up an alt there, an' then catch up wit you guys. ::

:: Fine Jazz. We'll keep heading north to the forests up there. When any one, except Jazz, finds an alt mode start heading south towards the cities. Get lost in the crowds around Los Angeles. We'll regroup there in a week, and decide what to do next. :: Prowl ordered. Fifteen 'Yessir!'s sounded out. :: Now, who wants to take the human? She can't stay with Jazz for too long, they probably already know she's with him and if they're seen together after Jazz changes his alt mode, people might put two and two together, and then we'll all be in trouble. ::

There was a pause. It went on for a while before it really started to get uncomfortable.

:: Autobots. This human risked her life for us. The smallest thing you could do is take her in. :: Prime sounded slightly disappointed in his men.

Another uncomfortable pause. :: ... She's an engineer, right? :: Wheeljack asked, hesitantly.

:: Yes, yes she is. ::

Then the far too excited voice of Wheeljack sounded, :: I'll take her! ::

* * *

... I love Wheeljack way too much... But he's so lovable! :3

Review!


	15. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Elizabeth's been kicking my a** to write for this...

Disclaimer: C'mon. Do you really think that I'd delude myself into thinking that I own this stuff? I just mess with the characters. Plots and OCs are mine tho, in all their glory.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up to a gentle voice speaking in her ear, encouraging her to wake.

"Hey, hey, I found a motel. Don' take to long, 'kay. We're gonna meet up wit Wheeljack in a few hours, he's gonna take yah from now on." Elizabeth nodded sleepily, fruitlessly trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. She carefully got out of the Autobot and onto the cracked pavement of a Motel 6. She walked over to the little reception area off to the side of the building, near the blue large sign bearing the motel's logo.

Inside was dated, cheap, oddly multicolored tile from the 80's clicked slightly under Elizabeth's converse. Behind a tall wood paneled desk was a middle aged over weight woman, hand holding up her head while her chin worked on a huge wad of gum. The woman watched Elizabeth with half open, glazed with boredom eyes.

"One room, one night, please?" Elizabeth asked as politely as she could.

"Sure, one bedroom?" The woman asked, typing into an old Dell computer.

"Yup!" Elizabeth responded as cheerfully as she could.

"Smoking or non-smoking?" The woman asked, again looking at Elizabeth with bored eyes.

"Non-smoking please." The smell of smoke made her nauseous.

"Forty nine dollars please." The woman held out a hand, and Elizabeth handed over the cash. The woman gave her a key, "You're number ten, just to the left," She pointed, "Pool's open from eight 'till ten, the WiFi isn't free, you have to pay. Enjoy your stay." The woman sighed and went back to chewing her gum.

Elizabeth returned to Jazz to grab her stuff murmuring to him, "Stay out of trouble." before going to her room.

The room was small and crowded, a small desk serving as a TV stand as well, the bed taking up most of the room, a cheap tiny table and chair by the window. She moved over to the bath room. It was also very crowded, all the appliances crammed into the small room. The flimsy cardboard box with the hair dye in it was easily opened; the instructions were carefully read.

She used one of the motel's towel's to cover her shoulders (the engineer felt bad about that as the towel was probably going to be ruined from this, but it was better than getting the dye on her clothes or her skin). She applied it all to her not going to be dirty blonde anymore hair and waited the required forty five minutes for the color to set. Washing it all out the best she could in the shower (until the water ran dry like the instructions said) took a little while, but drying her hair didn't take too long because of her significantly shorter hair. Checking it in the mirror was a bit of a precaution.

The dye hadn't made her hair completely black, more like a very dark brown. That was understandable, she had very light colored natural hair. She snipped off a few stands that she had missed the night before and ruffled her hair again. It looked okay, defiantly not something she would pick normally but that was the point.

Elizabeth packed everything up and headed back outside to Jazz. As she slipped into the passenger seat he chuckled.

"Yah look different."

"Yeah, not used to it yet." She mumbled nervously running her fingers through it again. "Where are we meeting Wheeljack?"

"A Walmart north o' here by route five. We should get going." The car-Autobot shifted into gear by itself and pulled out of the Motel 6's parking lot. "It's 'bout an hour away, yah should settle in." Elizabeth made herself comfortable again.

"Can I go in? I need a new outfit."

"Sure." There was a slightly awkward pause in which Elizabeth made an unnerving realization: she was inside _Jazz_. As in Jazz, the Third in Command of the _Autobots._ She _knew the Autobots_. And she was _inside_ one. The events of the last few hours caught up with her then.

She made a bomb explode outside her work. It was probably on the news and everything. Holy shit. She knew the Autobots, she was probably being called a terrorist at this exact moment, and she had just dyed her hair to hide better. _Holy shit._

It was like she was that woman in that new movie that she had seen the trailer for when she saw Alice in Wonderland. What was it called? Pepper? No, Salt. She felt like that woman-Evelyn Salt-in that movie, Salt. Well, at least she wasn't accused of trying to kill the President.

* * *

I'm trying to include as much actual stuff into this as possible because it is supposed to be like, actually our world, with Transformers. Right now in the story its actually April, so Alice in Wonderland is still in theaters, and the trailers for Salt would have started to come out around then (seems like a good movie, but I'm just really excited for The Last Airbender, I'm a huge Avatar: the Last Airbender fan. Tomorrow! *squeal*) And that Walmart and Motel 6 are real places by Chico, California.

Review!


	16. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Double update! Am I good, or am I good? Really it's the online radio station I found. The music makes me want to write, and I've got writer's block on everything else, so...

Disclaimer: C'mon. Do you really think that I'd delude myself into thinking that I own this stuff? I just mess with the characters. Plots and OCs are mine tho, in all their glory.

* * *

Elizabeth watched the scenery streak by the windows. Watching Jazz drive had quickly gotten boring. He was absentmindedly fiddling through radio stations looking for a decent one to listen to. The engineer didn't care as long as it wasn't rap or country. She couldn't stand either. The TIC finally settled for a station that played the music of his namesake. Soon the cool mix of saxes and trombones lulled her into a semiconscious state.

Jazz woke her up by shaking himself slightly. "Tha car in da parkin' space next ta us is Wheeljack. Yah go in wit him after yah finish yah shoppin', 'kay?"

Elizabeth smiled and patted the dash while sliding out. "Thanks Jazz. For everything."

She walked into the Walmart and finished her shopping quickly, never one for spending a ridiculous amount of time in stores.

The new outfit consisted of some nice tough black cargo pants with the extra bonus of being able to be rolled up and buttoned there, a black T-shirt with colorful designs covering it, and a long black trench coat. Again not something she would usually choose (she tended to stay on the more bright color side when it came to clothes). And again, that was the point.

Elizabeth changed into her new clothes and applied the make up she had taken with her from Jazz's cab in the bathroom. The colored contacts changed her greenish-blue eyes a dull brown. The other make up made her nearly unrecognizable.

Looking at herself in the mirror made her scoff. _Damn I look like some... Goth._

Well, at least that way her own mother probably couldn't recognize her at this point.

She quickly left after that. Though, she could admit that the trench coat sweeping behind her felt really good. Maybe she'd keep it...

Coming up besides the car that had been next to the spot Jazz had been (he had left while she was in the store) was a little unnerving. Wheeljack had already gotten a new alt mode: it was some kind of sleek, almost sporty car she couldn't recognize. He was still an off white, and there were some red and green accents dotted here and there but the large Autobot insignia that had been plastered on his hood was gone. Good, it would attract attention.

The engineer felt a little awkward as she hesitantly placed her hand on the silver door handle. It opened under her touch making her smile and slide into the car. Once the door closed a cheerful New York accented voice sounded from around her,

"Hi, I'm Wheeljack, and I'll be your chauffeur for the foreseeable future. What's your name?"

She giggled, "Elizabeth. Elizabeth Arrows, at your service." The young woman bowed the best she could sitting down.

A pause, "Can I call you Liz?"

Another giggle, "Sure."

"Great! 'Cause I got so many questions for you! First of all I'm really curious about those little devices I'm seeing a ton of people holding? The ones with the little buttons. Oh, what did that global database call 'em? Oh, cell phones! How do they work?"

Elizabeth full out laughed, "Well, the global data base your talking about is probably the Internet. Cell phones are portable communication devices that use some kind of wave transmissions to..."

Elizabeth, now Liz, continued to explain the tech of our age to the ecstatic engineer as they traveled south to L.A. She couldn't help but think a very cliche phrase I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Some subtle (and not so subtle) foreshadowing in this chap.

And I'm guesstimating that we are over the half way point of the first story arc now, maybe getting close to the end. Still two to go. And they're much longer... -_-

Review!


	17. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Grraaaahhhhhhh... :P Saw a cheap Playdough knockoff a few minutes ago... 'Moondough.' *shakes head*

Disclaimer: C'mon. Do you really think that I'd delude myself into thinking that I own this stuff? I just mess with the characters. Plots and OCs are mine tho, in all their glory.

* * *

It took eleven hours to drive from the Walmart to Los Angeles (counting the breaks they took). In that time Elizabeth had probably been asked more questions than the rest of her entire life. From cell phones Wheeljack had moved on to laptops, then to CDs and DVDs, iPods, digital cameras, and... Purell for what ever reason. The engineer answered the questions the best she could, but she _was_ an areo-space engineer: she didn't know much about hand sanitation products.

The trip could have taken eight hours according to Wheeljack (or 'Jack as Elizabeth started calling him; if he was allowed to call her Liz she could call him 'Jack) but they tried to stick more to the cities. It was easier to get lost in the crowds that way. And, of course, the traffic around L.A. was horrendous, which slowed them down considerably.

Liz frowned when she finally stepped out of Wheeljack. Los Angeles. City of Angels. Most polluted place in the US. She could smell, _smell_, the carbon dioxide in the air. And see it. Ugh. That's just nasty. Just plain nasty.

"The carbon dioxide levels in this area are unusually high. Why's that?" The car behind her asked.

"Shh, 'Jack! Talking cars are not normal!" Elizabeth hissed and glanced around to see if anyone had heard 'Jack's slip up before climbing back in to explain. "It's Los Angeles. Where everything is over the top. It's overpopulated, over-polluted and full of overinflated egos. It's also a great place to get lost in the overlarge crowds. Prowl picked a perfect rendezvous spot. C'mon, let's explore a bit. We've got a week to get used to the city. Maybe we can find a good burger joint. And, ah... Something for you."

Wheeljack just chuckled as he drove off. "A gas station sounds good right about now."

"Then I hope you like L.A.'s overpriced gas, 'cause that's all they got here."

"That's fine by me!"

"Yeah, fine by you, not my wallet." All she got in response was another chuckle.

The next few days passed by excruciatingly slowly. Night time had Wheeljack finding a safe looking spot and Elizabeth sleeping in his backseat so she didn't have to waste money on hotels. The engineer tried to stick to one meal a day to save money as well. As it turned out Wheeljack only had to get refueled one time, so she didn't have to use too much money on that. Even with the careful rationing, Elizabeth was starting to run out of money by the time the week was over.

Finally, finally, Wheeljack got a comm from Prowl on the coordinates for the rendezvous: Angeles National Forest, a clearing protected by trees but not too far from the highway.

Elizabeth wanted to take a shower at a gym she had seen near where they were, she surely stank after a week without one. She bid Wheeljack a brief farewell as she went up to the building and paid an (overpriced in her opinion) day pass, but she was just here for a shower.

She carried with her a Walmart bag with the cheapest shampoo, conditioner and soap they had. While Elizabeth washed she thought, as she was prone to doing.

It was the weirdest thing: she had expected to be on the news, labeled as a terrorist or a murderer or something so that people would be on the lookout or something for her, but, though Wheeljack had monitored all the news channels he could, there hadn't been a blip. Not even a picture. Apparently that stuff only happened in movies.

Eh, didn't matter now. She was probably in the clear now. New look, new car an all.

Elizabeth stepped out of the shower, dressed and grabbed a towel to dry her hair. She still hadn't really gotten used to how light her head was without all the hair she had before.

So absorbed was she in tussling her hair in the towel that she didn't notice the woman sneaking up behind her until she was already semiconscious. From her sudden position on the floor, Elizabeth had just the right amount of time to think _So much for in the clear,_ before the world went dark.

Cliffy! Dun dun duuuuuu~uuuuuuunnnnnn.

Review!


	18. Chapter 17

Author's Note:... Heh, Doctor Who is an awesome show. Wasn't sure about the new Doc at first, I do like David Tennet as the Doctor, but he's grown on me... *sigh* I am such a geek, I know.

You guys aren't reading this, are you? Yeah, stupid cliffhanger. Fine ignore me, go read.

Disclaimer: C'mon. Do you really think that I'd delude myself into thinking that I own this stuff? I just mess with the characters. Plots and OCs are mine tho, in all their glory.

* * *

Prowl was the first to arrive at the designated meeting place. It was a clearing just a few hundred feet off of Route 2. Straggly bushes dotted the sandy ground, the moonlight casting everything in deep blues and silvers. A thick line of trees separated the clearing from the road. The black and white police (he couldn't resist taking another police alt mode...) car glanced over his surroundings once again, double checking that they could not be seen from the road, even with fifteen mechs standing there. Some of the taller ones, like Optimus or even Ratchet and Wheeljack might have have to sit to not be seen, but they should all still be hidden.

Slowly but surely the mechs trickled into the meeting place. They would carefully drive as far as they could, before cautiously transforming and slipping through the trees. Soon most of the mechs had arrived. They conversed quietly while they waited.

Prowl noted that they had all followed his order to change alt modes, except Blaster and Preceptor, because they didn't have vehicle alt modes. Optimus did have to sit to not be seen, Ratchet as well, but Wheeljack had yet to arrive. That was okay though, he had sent a comm to say that Elizabeth had wanted to take a shower and he was probably going to be late.

"We can start the meeting now, Wheeljack is going to be late." Prowl said from his place besides Prime. The other mechs nodded.

"What have you all discovered? Did you find any information on where we are?" The Prime asked, glancing between all of his men.

"From what I can gather, the human female was correct about it being 2010. I couldn't, however, find any record of our existence beyond that cartoon she showed us. 'Transformers.' Our 'universe' is called 'Generation One' or 'G1.' There are multiple other universes that have similar properties to our own, making what the humans refer to as a 'multi-verse.' A few things are always the same in all the universes: there is always an Optimus Prime, there is always a Megatron, they are always fighting each other in one way shape or form. There is always a Cybertron," Here the spy, Mirage paused momentarily, choked up, "And it is nearly always destroyed by the two forces fighting. Then the war comes to Earth, somehow, the reasons differ.

"All of these are some kind of human entertainment, whether they be cartoons, like ours, or comics or movies. Generally cartoons."

"Where'd yah find all dis, Raj?" Jazz asked.

"An interesting website named 'Transformers Wiki.'"

"Hmm... Should go check it out..." The TIC stretched out on his back thoughtfully, staring at the stars.

The conversation continued on. Preceptor took over after Mirage, spewing so much science stuff that only Ratchet seemed to have the vaguest idea what he was talking about. By the time he was halfway done, Sideswipe's right optic was twitching from the amount of words he didn't know, and Optimus had asked the scientist to repeat himself on simpler terms at least fifty times.

Thankfully for Sideswipe's processor a screech of tires interrupted the scientist then. All the commanding officers sat up straighter as a frantic comm burst through on the officers' channel. As the full message came through, a bit hard to decipher as Wheeljack's accent got much thicker when frantic.

When they all did decipher it, all optics widened. Wheeljack came scrambling into the clearing a second later, battling valiantly with a stubborn branch that had attached itself to an ear fin. Once the branch was gone, batted back into the woods from whence it came, the engineer turned to his comrades with solemn optics, finally saying what the rest of the bots in the clearing wanted to know. "Elizabeth's been taken..."

* * *

D: Oh, no!

Review!


	19. Chapter 18

Author's Note: ...

Rawr. I am a scary dino... You are very scared aren't you.

... Yeah, I'm bored... And an oddball.

So sorry for the late update, the plot here is a bit hard for me right here... Good news is we got maybe...*counts on fingers* Five chapters left in this story arc! Then we move onto the second. _Finally._

Warning: (you really should expect this by now) Elizabeth swearing. That's it.

Disclaimer: C'mon. Do you really think that I'd delude myself into thinking that I own this stuff? I just mess with the characters. Plots and OCs are mine tho, in all their glory.

* * *

Elizabeth woke slowly. Her head ached like she had been crunching numbers all night. Damn, she hadn't done that since college, and she hated that part of her job. Granted, college hadn't been that long ago. She was only twenty-seven after all.

Huh, that was weird. Where was the annoying beeping of the stupid alarm?

Oh, god, please let there not have been some sort of power outage and it was doing that annoying blinking thing...

The engineer jolted upright, looking to her left expecting to see her alarm clock blinking with little blue zeroes-

And instead crashing headfirst into a wall.

Elizabeth moaned pathetically and rolled the other way, both hands clasping her head firmly. Only to fall off the cot she was on and onto the floor. Hitting both her funny bones at the same time on the hard floor.

Okay, since when was there a wall on the left side of her bed? And since when was her bed so short? And why did she feel so groggy?

The woman opened her eyes slowly, and closed them quickly. It was very white and bright past her eyelids, which only intensified her headache. Wonderful, just wonderful.

So, she couldn't answer the first two questions with her eyes shut and no way was she opening them again. Third question it is!

What did she remember doing last? Taking a shower. She had been drying her hair with a tower, and then suddenly she was on the floor, with a woman standing over her with an empty needle.

Oh, no.

Oh, shit.

_Oh, shiiiiiit._

Elizabeth's eyes flew open wide. Blinking a few times got rid of the sensitivity to the light. Squinting also helped.

So Elizabeth squinted at her surroundings.

She was in a very bland grey room. No windows, nothing on the walls, the only piece of furniture was the cot that she had fallen off earlier. The heavy looking door (no windows on that either) was locked.

However, if you looked closer, you could see more details. There were nails in the wall, as if something had been hung on them at one point. And one wall looked different, actually the wall with the door. It was a slightly lighter shade of grey. The seams connecting the walls weren't perfect either: they were rough, and some sawdust was caught in them. It was like... They were new construction.

The engineer's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Something wasn't right here.

Her investigating was cut short by the door abruptly opening. A tall lean man walked swiftly in.

The General.

The man sneered down at her. Sneered with a good amount of contempt. It was a sneer worthy of a Decepticon.

"Well, well, if it isn't our little robot lover. Come back from your vacation? Did you have fun?"

Elizabeth glared into the sneer. "No, can't say that I did," she ground out. So what if she barely came up to his shoulder? She was pissed, her neck ached as did her head, she didn't know where Wheeljack was and if he was alright, and this jerk was sneering at her like a Starscream wannabe. Time to cut to the chase. "Why am I here?"

"Oh, your just going to be our guest until... Your friends arrive." The General smirked.

"And how on Earth are they going to find me? Hell, how on Earth did _you_ find me?"

"Oh, both we and they have our ways..." Another Starscream wannabe sneer and the General swept from the room. There was an ominous click after the door closed. Great, now it was locked again.

The engineer sat on the cot with a sigh. She found herself hoping that 'Jack wasn't stupid enough-or Prime for that matter-to plan a rescue. The General was planning something, and it wasn't good.

* * *

Again, so sorry for the late update. This chap was giving me serious trouble. :P

Review!


	20. Chapter 19

Author's Note: :D New Transformers cartoon, October 10! I'm so excited!

Warning: Something new! Transformers cussing! Tsk, tsk such dirty mouths on these peeps!

Liz:... You swear more than we do with your friends. Hell, even with your mom.

Shh, they don't need to know that. What they really need to know is that I'm sorry for the shortie, I wanted the rescue to be its own chap.

Disclaimer: C'mon. Do you really think that I'd delude myself into thinking that I own this stuff? I just mess with the characters. Plots and OCs are mine tho, in all their glory.

* * *

"Well slag. What are we gonna do now?" Sideswipe voiced what was on everyone's CPUs.

"... Rescue?" Jazz asked raising his hand like a school child.

"How Jazz? How are we going to rescue her when we don't even know where she is?"

"Why should we even rescue her? She'd just slow us down! We gotta figure out how to get back, not save random humans we barely know!"

The entire clearing exploded with yells and shouts as all fifteen Autobots tried to voice their opinions. Prowl and Prime glanced at each other over the din before adding their voices to the mix to try and calm everyone down. Finally, Ratchet had had enough.

A hissed, "Quiet!" was all it took and everyone shut up. "Arguing like younglings is going to get us nowhere. Sit down and behave! Jazz explain: how are you going to find Elizabeth?"

"Wheeljack, didja do what I ask yah ta do?"

"What? What-oh! Oh, yeah! Yeah, I did!"

"What did Wheeljack do?" About five bots asked at once.

"I gave 'im a tracker ta put in one o' Elizabeth's pockets on her pants-dose pants had a lot of pockets. Now if I jus'... There." Jazz got a dim look in his optics as he focused on the device. "She's... Aw, pit, she's back at that JPL building she worked at! 'The slag she doing back there!"

"Running? Maybe giant alien robots got too much for her!" Brawn shouted, earning a glare from Prowl.

"No, she didn't show any sign that she was getting overwhelmed. And over the last week she's only seen me in alt. Nothing too overwhelming..." Wheeljack shot down the suggestion.

"Well, I still don't think we should risk going after her!"

"Hush! Autobots, if we continue to be this loud we are going to attract attention! Now, Elizabeth has risked a lot for us, the least we can do is go get her when we were the reason she was in trouble in the first place!" Optimus glared at his troops. "What if she was Spike or Sparkplug? Would we still go after them?" All of the bots nodded. "Of course! We are Autobots, we not leave friends behind! Now, Prowl, analysis on the situation."

"It screams trap. No offense to Jazz, but with the advanced technology here, they probably found the tracker. So either Elizabeth is there, or just the tracker is. Either way its our only lead."

Prime nodded solemnly, "Alright. Autobots, move out in small groups separated by a few minutes each. Such a large group of us would attract attention. Roll out!"

Next up: Rescue!

Review!


	21. Chapter 20

Author's Note: I have been waiting for this chap for a long time. And I assure all of you peeps who have been waiting for it, the Rescue is not going to go as you expect it to. *grins evilly* Plot twists! Important plot twists...

Disclaimer: C'mon. Do you really think that I'd delude myself into thinking that I own this stuff? I just mess with the characters. Plots and OCs are mine tho, in all their glory.

* * *

Oh, fun stuff was happening to Elizabeth at the moment.

So she had been sitting there on her cot, minding her own business, worrying that 'Jack was going to be an idiot. The next minute three men had burst into the room with serious faces, grab both her arms and wrench them behind her back were they were cuffed.

That was an interesting experience. Elizabeth had never been cuffed before. It was rather uncomfortable.

They had then pulled the stunned engineer to her feet (by her cuffed arms) and dragged her from the room. Stumbling after the three men, she glanced back at her prison.

Glass windows were behind the 'new' wall. In fact, Elizabeth recognized the architecture. It was an office at her work.

She was back at JPL.

The men kept firm grips on her arms dragging her down the corridor of offices. Looking into all of them she saw that they all had been similarly reformatted as her prison had. Command centers and the such. A few remained offices, like the one Elizabeth and her rude guards stopped in front of. They only paused for a second because the General was already waiting for them. He nodded curtly at the guards and led the group on. If Elizabeth's internal map was correct, towards the labs.

"Soooooo... Buttons... Where we goin'? Am I gonna get a lawyer soon? 'Cause yah know, if we're in the JPL building we're on US soil and therefore I have rights. Y'know, that wonderful thing that was written a few hundred years ago... Oh, what was it called? Oh, right, the Bill of Rights! Hmm? Right to an attorney? Right to a fair trail? Where are those here?"

"Shut up!" The General growled.

"Ah ah! Freedom of speech!"

"I said shut up!" The General swirled around with a gun pointed at Elizabeth's head.

"Shutting up." Yeah, today was full of fun new experiences. Getting cuffed, looking down the barrel of a gun. The sarcastic speech from earlier was new too.

Elizabeth stayed silent for the rest of the trip, eyeing the firearm still held tightly in the General's hand.

They reached a large empty lab. Inside was a steel chair right smack dab in the middle of the room. She was securely secured to the chair.

"Wait for your friends here, I'm sure they'll be here soon." Another Starscream wannabe sneer and the General and the guards all left the woman alone. To stare at the walls apparently.

She was testing the circulation in her wrists for the tenth time when she heard it. A thumping from the wall opposite the door, the wall on the outside of the building. Loud thumping.

Oh no. They did not. No no, the idiots, they should be far away, Canada or something. Canadians were peaceful, right? You never hear about Canadians doing horrible experiments on living aliens...

The steady thumping grew even louder. Cracks appeared in the solid wall. A hint of blue peeked through followed by a grunt. Large portions of the wall fell away easily after that revealing Optimus Prime with dust covered arms. He had carefully pounded his way through the wall (it was a supporting wall, he had to be careful or he could take the whole building around Elizabeth) and cautiously edged into the room.

However, the engineer had thrown all caution to the wind. "Prime, get outta here it's a trap you idiot! Go to Canada or something! Canadians are nice, they got good bacon! Go! Shoo!"

"We are well aware it's a trap Liz, but I detect no heat signatures nearby, no one's around. We're not leaving you behind." He moved further into the room, shuffling quickly to Elizabeth. "Not after all you've-"

Prime was interrupted by a portion of the wall next to him seemed to explode outward. A large cannon thing that was attached to some sort of huge rolling tray sprang out from the hidden panel in the wall. Before the Autobot leader could react the cannon fired. Elizabeth didn't even see the missile move through the air: one second Prime was standing with shocked wide optics, the next he was on the ground, a huge gaping hole in his side, clutching at it weakly.

She couldn't stop the scream that tore through her lips when she realized what happened. It was high and shrill, grating on her own ears.

The world around her erupted in shouts and orders. Suddenly Ratchet and Prowl were in the hole that Optimus had created, identical looks of shock and horror aimed at their commander. Soldiers were pouring out of the door behind her, aiming their weapons at Prime who lay on the floor, an alarming amount of energon pooled beneath him.

"Don't move or his CPU goes." The General's voice cut through the babble. All of the soldiers had their weapons pointed right at Prime's helm. The Autobots starting to move through the hole froze. For a moment the only sound in the large room was Prime's heavy ventilating and Elizabeth's sobs (when had she started crying?).

"Get her out of here." The General ordered one of the soldiers and he did just that, dragging the shocked engineer away from the scene.

The last thing she saw before the door closed was Optimus' dimming optics.

The last thing she heard before the door closed was the General ordering the Autobots to be taken to a separate lab, without the Prime, and without having him being attended to.

* * *

Climax! With a cliffy! God, you guys must hate me right now...

And no, there is no human/bot romantic relationships in this fic. Liz is not 'falling' for Optimus or 'Jack.

Review!


	22. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Heh, not gonna leave you guys hanging after that last chap. I'm not completely evil. Not completely.

Disclaimer: C'mon. Do you really think that I'd delude myself into thinking that I own this stuff? I just mess with the characters. Plots and OCs are mine tho, in all their glory.

* * *

Elizabeth barely realized that she was moving away from the lab until she had rounded the corner and lost sight of it.

_No no no, that did not just happen, that could not happen, he's Prime, he's supposed to live!_ Thoughts rolled through Elizabeth's mind, desperate thoughts, _The General's not even going to let Ratchet look at him! No!_

"No!" The engineer yelled out loud, "No, he's gonna die! Listen to me, listen to me, if Ratchet doesn't look at him, he's going to die! If he doesn't get fixed he's going to bleed out! You can't just let him die! He can't just die! Listen to me!" She began to struggle, but her arms were still cuffed behind her back and she never was extremely strong in the first place, "He'll die! Listen to me!"

The soldier coldly threw her back in her office-turned-prison. "No!" Her arms were still useless behind her back but that didn't stop her from ramming her shoulder against the locked door. "Listen! If he dies... If he dies..." She slid to the floor sobbing, repeating that same sentence. What did the General care if Optimus died? They weren't 'sentenate' as he said. Why would he care?

Why would he care? Elizabeth straightened from her slumped position on the floor, an idea suddenly coming to her. It was these kind of sudden ideas when something was going wrong that made her such a good engineer. She was good at improvising.

"Listen!" She shouted at the door, "I need to talk to the General! If that robot dies we're all dead! Did you hear me? Dead! If he dies, we're screwed!" She continued to shout these things to the door, desperately hoping someone heard and got scared enough to get the General.

Thankfully, someone did. A minute later the General burst through the door to glare down at the engineer.

"Talk." He ordered.

"Listen, if that robot that you left to bleed out dies, we're all screwed. You wanna know why? All those robots have some sort of connection that, well, connects them together. They go on a psycho rampage when one of their own dies-offlines permanently. You may of taken all their weapons, but that doesn't mean they can't do a ton of damage before you can take them down."

Elizabeth really hoped that the General couldn't see that she was lying through her teeth. Sure, all the Autobots would be deeply hurt by Prime's death, but they wouldn't go crazy robot on the humans. Prime wouldn't have wanted that.

"What about you? Surely they would kill you?" The General asked. He did seem to be trying to hide his fear, however. Good, she had scared him.

"You they're gonna care about one human while their all on a berserker rampage?"

A pause while the General seemed to mull it over. But Elizabeth could tell that he was convinced.

"Fine. What are you going to need to fix it?"

"I dunno, I have to see 'im. But I do know I am going to need thick welder's gloves. Energon is extremely acidic." The General nodded slightly nervously and gestured for one of the soldiers that flanked him to go get those things. Another finally un-cuffed Elizabeth, and she rubbed her sore wrists as she scurried towards the lab Optimus was in. "I'm also going to need one of their medics." She shouted back at the General, who was following, followed by more soldiers.

The General's head snapped over to her in alarm. "Why?"

"I don't know the first thing about their anatomy. I could end up killing him anyway. I need Ratchet."

"No." The General said firmly.

"No? Why 'no'?"

"That's the CMO, correct?"

"Yes! That's why I need him!" Elizabeth near shouted, exasperated.

"And according to the research that our teams did, he's a miracle worker. I want the robot to not offline, not have it ready to kill all of us." And Jerk General was back, overrunning Coward General.

"Fine, then I need Wheeljack. He's the next best thing."

"Fine." Another soldier pealed away from their group, probably off to get the Chief Engineer. They arrived at the door to the lab a minute later. Elizabeth rushed in.

There on the floor, in the same exact place was Optimus.

He was in bad shape. The energon pool beneath him was huge, and Elizabeth could see damaged components sparking beneath the hands still curled over the wound. His optics were flickering weakly, trying to stay lit with nearly no energy left to save them.

The pool was still growing, but much slower than it had been a few minutes ago. His self repair system was working franticly to stop the bleeding.

Elizabeth stood in shock at the sight. Could she really do this?

Heavy, fast paced foot falls came from down the hallway and a second later Wheeljack burst into the room, startling the soldiers inside to raise their weapons at him.

Wheeljack's arrival shook Elizabeth out of her shock. "I still need those gloves!" She shouted.

"Liz! What's going on?" Wheeljack asked.

"Not now 'Jack, we need to fix Optimus! What are you gonna need to save him?"

"Uh..." The Autobot ran over to his leader, carefully prying the hands away from the wound. Checking it over quickly, his hand sliding back to be replaced with a welding torch, sealing the severed energon lines. Elizabeth quickly stuffed the ends of her pants into her socks and ran over to him, through the puddle of energon. She tried desperately not to think about where it had come from.

The two engineers worked side by side for many long hours. The Prime had fallen into stasis not long after they started, so they didn't have to worry about his pain. They fixed energon lines, replaced wires and tension cables and gears. The blast had just avoided anything vital, except the energon lines, so no vital components had to be replaced.

Optimus Prime was going to be okay.

For now. But what was going to happen to the Autobots next?

* * *

Whew. Heh, cliffy again! Looky there! However, you guys will be pleased to note that next chapter (if my stupid want to be detailed doesn't take over the chapter) is the last in this story arc. But we are far from over with this story. Two more story arcs to go!

Review!


	23. Chapter 22: End of Story Arc 1

Author's Note: Trouble with this chap, I really want to start the next. 'Cause I be excited for the second story arc. :D

I'm also going on vaca next week, so no updates for a week and a half, maybe two weeks (immediately after the vacation I'm going camping with my dad). And probably no more updates this week 'cause I have Guard Start (basic life guard training). It's fun but exhausting.

Disclaimer: C'mon. Do you really think that I'd delude myself into thinking that I own this stuff? I just mess with the characters. Plots and OCs are mine tho, in all their glory.

* * *

Elizabeth sat opposite the recharging Prime. She had managed to convince the General that she needed to stay with Optimus, but Wheeljack had been taken back to where ever the other Autobots were. Some bullshit about 'repairing the robot too much'.

Optimus' injuries were relatively straight forward, just time consuming. Even after working on him for four hours straight he still had a huge gaping hole in his side. The exposed circuits had stopped sparking, the cut energon lines sealed. It was still unsettling to see so much of the leader's internals.

Guards had been posted just outside the door, making sure the engineer couldn't go anywhere. There was nothing to do but stare at the Prime and worry.

Worry about what would happen now? The General had the Autobots, and any day now they would be dismantled to be reversed engineered.

And she would be tried with high treason and spend the rest of her natural life rotting in a cell. But that was beside the point.

The Autobots were going to die.

Elizabeth continued to brood on such unsavory thoughts for a while before small noises outside caught her attention. Small shuffles and thumps came from the locked door before it opened slowly, cautiously. A brown haired head peeked inside. A very recognizable brown haired head...

"John?" Elizabeth asked incredulously.

"Hey Elizabeth! Is Prime okay? He doesn't look too good..." The man slide past the partially opened door and walked carefully over to the woman.

"Yeah, he's fine for right now... What are you doing here? You could get in trouble."

"Oh, I'm not the one getting in trouble tonight." John grinned knowingly. There was a pause before Elizabeth gave him an 'are you going to tell me?' look. So the man explained.

As it turned out, the General had not informed his superiors about the Autobots. In fact, his superiors were under the impression that he was going after a group of terrorists in the Los Angeles area. It only took some whispering in the right ears for the superiors to find out what really was going on. They did some digging and found that the FBI was currently looking for a leak in the military that was giving large terrorist groups weapons and information.

And who did this leak just turn out to be? The General, of course. Funny how that works out.

The entire operation at JPL was being taken down and the Autobots freed. The government also wanted to find a way to get the Autobots back were they came from, hopefully soon. They were willing to give any materials that the Autobots would need to accomplish that.

It was a start of a new day.

* * *

Me no like this chapter, but it be necessary. Sorry if the General being a terrorist thing confuses you. I'll admit, it kinda confuses me too...

But, anyway... End of the first story arc! *happy dance*

And I'll warn you now, the next story arc the mystery deepens, Wheeljack explodes, a concrete wall gets destroyed in an odd way, and Movie Night is an eye/optic opening experience. See you then!


	24. prologue: Beginning of Story Arc 2

Author's Note: And I'm back. And yes, my vaca was amazing. It was a multi-generational fun-fest (I went with my mom and grandma) and we shared many good jokes, sang along badly with songs we knew on the radio, and stalked random Amish people (that was awkward...).

Oh, and if you're pro-homosexuality-or against it, it really doesn't matter-please google 'why can't I own a Canadian?' The guy makes a really good point in a really funny way.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crazy plot and the crazier OCs.

* * *

A dark huge expanse of nothingness surrounded the being. Though, despite the nothingness, its white and gold armor seemed to shine with unseen light. Or it was like the being was the light shining in the dark.

It was hard to tell.

The being seemed giant, yet small, but there was nothing that you could compare it to so it seemed to be both at the same time. That is until another being joined the first.

This being was much smaller making the other seem large in comparison. It could be considered cute by human terms with its little serious face and small bits of wings sticking out on its appendages.

The small one regarded the larger for a moment-or maybe it was an eternity, time was another thing that was difficult to measure here in this dark nothingness.

Then the smaller one spoke, or maybe it didn't, as sound seemed impossible in the nothing. Let's just say it communicated with the other. But not in English or Cybertronian or any other language you might think of.

"Are you sure?" It seemed to ask the other. "Do we need it? The help? Another?"

The first regarded the second for a moment, or maybe for days.

"Yes." It answered simply complicatedly. And then it turned away to look at something in the nothingness, something only it could see. This thing that it saw in the nothingness seemed to please it, and the being smiled.

A smile that could have been kind or it could have been cruel. In the black nothingness that surrounded the two beings, it was hard to tell.


	25. 2: Chapter 1

Author's Note: So, I was thinking (a dangerous pastime I know) and I feel like the prologue I had here didn't really feel like a prologue. Therefore that chapter you all read was actually Chapter 1 of Story Arc. So sorry.

If you've already seen this chap, hit the previous chapter button please and read the actual prologue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crazy plot and the crazier OCs.

* * *

Low snoring penetrated the dark lab. The lights lining the high ceiling were dim, set to their lowest setting to aid the snoring one in sleep.

A huge door opened at the end of the lab opposite the snoring. Bright light streamed in from the large opening casting everything in sharp contrasts. A humanoid shape filled the door way, but didn't block out all of the light. The snores paused momentarily before a tired long suffering groan issued forth from a mass of blankets on a tall counter. A chuckle sounded from the door, and the being-the Autobot-standing there stepped forward.

The next second the lights flickered slightly and the lights returned to their normal setting, flooding the lab with bright light. Another long suffering groan and the mass of blankets shifted. The Autobot walked towards the mass and prodded it with a finger gently. He seemed to smile, but it was hard to tell with the mask covering the lower half of his face.

"C'mon Liz. It's time to wake up!" The Autobot engineer exclaimed far too happily in his New York accented voice.

Something was mumbled into the blankets that sounded a bit like, "Nnurfmenerf."

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that."

"Not time yet..." Her voice was muffled by the blankets her face was still buried in.

A sigh. "It's nine Liz. As in nine in the morning."

"'Xactly. I was up late helpin' you..."

"You fell asleep around two am. Therefore you have had eight hours of sleep. That's the recommended amount."

"So? I was crunching numbers with Perce earlier. Spend five hours with him while he goes on and on about integers and-and the Pythagorean Theorem. It's exhausting."

"... Why was he talking about the theorem that tells you the length of the sides of a right triangle? I thought he were trying to find some way to get us home?"

"I don't know! I'm an engineer, not a theoretical physicist!... Woah, major Doctor McCoy moment right there..." The engineer flopped back into the blankets.

Wheeljack just chuckled again and continued to prod the human awake.

* * *

Elizabeth ruffled her wet hair (dirty blonde again, she had died it back) as she entered Ratchet's med bay. The ambulance was bent over some part he was repairing, probably for Optimus. He was a regular in the med bay at the moment.

It had been two months since the Autobots' arrival at JPL. Since then the government had granted the Autobots the building in which they arrived, and they had adjusted it to their needs. Wheeljack got a lab (surprisingly he hadn't blown it up yet), Perceptor did too, and Ratchet got a med bay. The others had to share quarters, but the largest lab had been converted into a Rec Room of sorts complete with a humungous TV. That was where most of the bots spent their time. After all, there where no Decepticons to fight here, so it got boring for most of the warriors.

"Hey Ratch'." The human greeted. "New parts come in?"

"Yes." was the short tempered reply she got.

"Hmmm... How's Prime doing?" Elizabeth asked as she climbed one of the ladders to the berths.

"You can see for yourself in a minute, he's due for a check up."

"'Kay." The human engineer settled on her back staring at the brightly lit ceiling.

Sure enough, just as Ratchet had predicted, a minute later Optimus came through the doors of the med bay.

The side that had been blasted by the General (may the bastard rot in prison for the rest of his natural life) was roughly patched up with an odd steel-like substance that Wheeljack had created covering his internal components. It stood out like a sore thumb next to the bright red plating surrounding it. Ratchet hadn't liked using the Earth material as an armor substitute but he had no choice. On the Ark he had access to Cybertronian metals. Here, where ever they were, he didn't.

The Prime's vents sighed as he sank carefully onto an improvised medical berth.

"Yo, Opt."

"Hello Elizabeth. How have you been?" Optimus asked carefully ignoring Ratchet as he pried the patch off.

"Eh." the human said, rolling onto her stomach putting her chin in her hands and kicking her legs in the air behind her. "Was crunchin' numbers with Percy yesterday. He used so many words I didn't know... Google was the best thing on Earth yesterday. Not that it isn't normally."

The Autobot leader nodded slightly and hissed in pain when Ratchet touched something sensitive.

"So," Elizabeth said quickly to bring Prime's attention off the pain. Ratchet didn't have any pain represents to use so Optimus was constantly getting pain signals from the wound. "You coming to Movie Night tonight? I got Avatar, and I swear to God it's the best movie since-since... I dunno, the Universe was created."

"Alright, I'll come. Only because it was the best movie since the creation of the Universe."

"Alright!" The human shouted, fist pumping into the air.

* * *

:D And the first chap of story arc number two is done!

It picks up. Do not fear.

Review


	26. 2: Chapter 2

Author's Note: Tiiiiired. Friends, crazy, and NCIS. Oh, and field hockey. :P

'Kay, if you've never seen Avatar (and if you haven't, oh my god, you are deprived of life!) some parts of this chapter will be confusing. Why? Because I'm not good at summaries! Especially for movies. And there are some hints at the ending.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crazy plot and the crazier OCs.

* * *

Laughter resounded around the lab. Elizabeth was standing on the counter next to a strange device, soldering gun in one hand mask in the other. Wheeljack stood over her with small tweezers held at the ready over the device.

"I just feel... Like I was rooting for the humans to die by the end of it. Is that wrong?" The masked Autobot was asking as he moved some wires around to be soldered in place.

"Yeah, that's completely normal. I feel that way too, and I'm actually human! Avatar does that to people... And bots apparently... It's just that good."

"I just feel horrible that I wanted the humans to loose."

"You kidding? The Na'vi have a mythical connection with nature-via their ponytails-and dragons! They ride dragons! What more could you want from kick-ass blue aliens? Besides, the humans were being arrogant jackasses. They deserved it." The human engineer waggled the soldering gun knowingly at the Cybertronian engineer before returning to her work. The Cybertronian chuckled.

"Best and worse part of the movie?"

"... I liked when the shuttle exploded." Wheeljack admitted quietly. There was a pause before the human burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she was soon on the floor/counter, eyes shut tight, tears streaming down her face, convulsing slightly as she laughed silently. "Liz?" The Autobot asked concerned. He prodded his companion with the tip his finger. She only laughed harder.

After about a minute of this, Elizabeth's cheeks were starting to seriously hurt from smiling too much, and she couldn't- "Can't... Breath..." She managed to choke out.

"What was so-" As the mech leaned down to better assess his friend's condition a loud screech and then crash exploded from behind him.

A very loud crash worthy of Michael Bay.

Elizabeth immediately stopped laughing.

"Wheeljack, what'd yah do?" The startled human asked.

"Nothing! I swear!" The Autobots equally startled optics looked down at her.

At the same time Wheeljack turned around Elizabeth leaned to the side to see around him.

Where there had been a large Cybertronian-sized table in the center of the room (where all the spare wires and components had been kept) was now gone. At the same time both engineers' heads tilted down to the floor. Where there had only been mild skid marks on the floor before, mainly from Wheeljack walking around, now there were skids that look like metal had been forcefully dragged across it (or had skidded across it). And there was rubber skids there as well. Like tires.

At the same time eyes and optics followed the skids to a concrete wall. Or where a concrete wall had been previously.

"Ohmygod!" Elizabeth scrambled to her feet and over to the ladder leading to the floor. She slid to the floor and ran over to the yellow Camaro that was sticking halfway out of the concrete wall. Peeking in the window lead to a surprising result. "'Jack, there are people in here!"

"What!" Wheeljack was leaning over something else, something huge and... Blue.

"Comm. Ratch'! I think they're hurt!"

"I'm gonna need more than that Liz!" Ratchet's voice came from the door. At her confused look he said, "I heard the crash."

The engineer backed off as the medic came closer and got a better look at the entire scene.

A yellow and black striped Camaro, with a teenage boy and a military man inside, and something huge (with long legs) that was... Blue with red flames.

Well, crap.

* * *

0.0 What's going on, I wonder?

Review!


	27. 2: Chapter 3

Author's Note: I be likin' the response to last chap. Huge plot point right there. Glad you all liked it.

I am slightly disappointed that no one has figured out who the bots in the prologue are... But whatever you're all gonna know eventually anyway! XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crazy plot and the crazier OCs.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the edge of the counter, swinging her legs idly. She watched Ratchet work on the large mech that had landed beside the Camaro. Somehow, she couldn't wrap her head around the fact that that was probably another Optimus Prime. And the yellow car (that was barely damaged considering it had crashed into a solid concrete wall) was probably another Bumblebee.

A glance behind her confirmed that the look-alikes of Shia LaBeouf and Josh Duhamel were still lying there and she hadn't hallucinated them.

"He gonna be alright Ratch'?" She asked semi-anxiously.

"I dunno, Liz. He crashed head first into a concrete wall! How 'alright' do you think he is?"

The engineer raised her hands in a show of innocence."I was just askin' Ratch'."

The medic grumbled slightly before returning to his work on the open 'Prime's helm. He was spread out neatly on one of the larger medical berths. On the berth besides him was the only slightly scratched and dented yellow Camaro. Ratchet claimed that his internal repair systems could take care of the damages.

The humans were relatively undamaged. They had just been knocked unconscious from the crash and besides that there were just some scrapes and bruises. In fact, Ratchet had said, they shouldn't be unconscious for much longer.

Wheeljack burst in suddenly (and rather dramatically) with Perceptor right on his heels.

"Heya 'Jack, heya Perce!"

"Liz!"

"Elizabeth! We have just had a fascinating revelation! Are you familiar with the humans' parallel universes theory?" The microscope exclaimed excitedly.

"... No, can't say that I am." The engineer glanced worriedly between the inventor and the scientist.

"Well, it's basically," Wheeljack stressed the word, looking pointedly at Perceptor who had been just about to go into long explanations that would go over Liz's, mine, and yours' heads, "a theory that for every action that you do-like say me pushing Percy to the side like that," He demonstrated, "there was just a universe created where I didn't push him. For every action that you do, many universes open up with all the possibilities of your action. Get it?"

"... Yeah, that makes sense. So, what does that have to do with-with anything?"

"Well as we've discovered here, our own universe has many different 'universes' inside of it, creating a 'multi-verse.' Now, for whatever reason we moved from our universe to yours. And now someone else has come from our multi-verse to yours. It's really odd!" The bubbly engineer exclaimed.

"Yeah, really odd. Y'know what's even odder?" Elizabeth felt something brush the back of her head and a very ominous click. She stiffened. "Waking up with strange mechs talking too loud and another strange mech rummaging around in your friend's head. Care to explain that?"

"H-hey, look everybody! Lennox is awake!" Elizabeth cheered. "Care to help?" She almost whimpered looking imploringly at her friends. "Please?"

* * *

D: Lennox's gone loopy! Naw, he be just confusled. That can happen when you wake up in a different universe.

I hope 'Jack's universe explanation makes sense. If you don't have experts explain it to you and only have me, then sorry. I'm not an expert. They explain it well in the Universe on the History channel though!

Review!


	28. 2: Chapter 4

Author's Note: On the subject of camping: I have discovered that it is hard to sleep on the ground (stupid rocks).

And for anyone that was waiting for a review reply for a while, sorry, I was in the middle of the woods. No e-mail. I almost diiiieeeddd! ;D Naw, just kiddin'.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crazy plot and the crazier OCs.

* * *

"... Why don't we explain after you put the gun away." Wheeljack said in his most calming voice, hands held up in a sign of his good intention.

"No, I think you're going to be explaining now, right after your friend gets his hands out of Optimus's head." Lennox gave a death glare at Ratchet who slowly backed away from the larger Autobot.

"It's okay, he was just fixing him. He's a medic." Elizabeth said in her most calming voice. Or at least she tried, her voice was a little squeaky with fear.

"What happened?" The soldier stressing his point by pressing the gun harder into Liz's head.

"To Optimus or to all of you?"

"Both." He growled.

"Optimus crashed helm first into a wall. As for all of you... We're still not sure about that." The Autobot Chief Engineer explained. "Yah see, this," He gestured in a circle the entire room. "isn't your universe-or our multi-verse, as I should say. It's an entirely different universe. And we're still not sure how we got here... But we're working on it!"

"Yes, in fact, your arrival has opened a world of possibilities!" Perceptor exclaimed excitedly. Elizabeth got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "It has confirmed that your-our universe is a multi-verse, which could complicate things when we try to get back... However we will work through it!"

Wrong thing to say. Despite the gun still being pointed at the back of her head, Elizabeth facepalmed.

"You mean you have no idea how to get back!" The soldier cried out.

Wheeljack also realized the scientist's mistake and winced slightly. Ratchet looked furious and reached for a wrench.

Perceptor continued on oblivious to the rising fury of the medic, and the man holding an armed weapon to the back of his friend's head.

"Ye-" A wrench collided with the scientist's helm. He fell to the floor, suddenly unconscious.

"Good. There are enough things that he's going to freak out over, we don't need Percy adding to that." Ratchet nodded with satisfaction. He turned to Lennox. "Now, are you going to let me work on my patient?" The human engineer gave the medic a pleading look. "And put the gun away?"

"... Sure." The Army Captain holstered the weapon. The aero-space engineer gave an audible sigh of relief. Ratchet continued his work on the Prime's helm. There was an awkward silence between the two engineers and the soldier.

"... So... Think we should introduce ourselves?" Elizabeth asked clapping her hands together. She was still sitting on the edge of the counter, so she flopped over backwards and extended her right hand to Lennox. "Hi! I'm Elizabeth, Elizabeth Arrows, but lately everyone calls me Liz."

Lennox eyed the the outstretched like it had personally offended him and his wife for a moment before taking it in a firm grip. "William Lennox."

"Hi! I'm Wheeljack!" Suddenly the after mentioned Autobot was standing over them. He extended his right hand that was the size of the man.

The soldier just nodded at him, touching the hand slightly with his own. "William Lennox."

"The bot on the floor is Perceptor, and despite the fact that we all call him it, he really does not like being called Percy or Perce." Wheeljack explained.

"We just do it 'cause we're his friends, and he's fun to tease." Elizabeth elaborated. She was still on her back. "Grumpy bot over there is Ratchet." She pointed.

Lennox's eyes widened. "He-he isn't..."

"Oh, shoot." The woman muttered.

"That isn't Ratchet!" The man shouted.

"I was hoping this wasn't going to happen." She bit her lip.

"How can that be Ratchet! Ratchet is yellow!"

With a loud bang the med bay doors flew open (Liz idly wondered if she could teach all the Autobots to enter a room less dramatically) and Optimus and Prowl strode in purposely.

"We heard shouting. Have they woken up?" The Prime asked, glancing at all of the room's occupants.

Lennox's jaw dropped at the voice.

For the second time in a matter of minutes, Elizabeth facepalmed.

* * *

XD Loving this chap.

Elizabeth's oddness/craziness started to peak out this chap. That's super important because it's what makes me want to write her more.

Review!


	29. 2: Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry for the huge gap between updates. Busy stuffs... Yeah, no, just writer's block and discovering that my schedule for next year has no period two... -_-Yeah, getting that fixed on Thursday... And Axis Powers Hetalia.

That show is proof as to how weird the Japanese are, but it's awesome. XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crazy plot and the crazier OCs.

* * *

"That isn't Optimus! That's Optimus!" Lennox shouted for the eighth time. Elizabeth was now continuously rubbing her temples.

"They are both Optimus! Look, from what I got from Perce-yah know, the whole 'multi-verse' deal-there are multiple Optimuses. These are just two that happen to have similar vocal tracks!" Elizabeth exclaimed, gesturing wildly with very large sweeps of her hands and arms at the conscious, standing Optimus, and the unconscious, laying down Optimus. (she was really gonna need a better way to tell them apart; 'Conscious Optimus' and 'Unconscious Optimus' wouldn't be a valid difference for long.)

"That doesn't make any sense! How are they both here?"

"Like I said before, we're in a different universe, not our own. There are... Multiple... Ah, 'M not sure what to call 'em..." Wheeljack petered out looking at Liz for help.

"... Continuealities? Is that a word?" The other engineer supplied.

"... We just made it one. There are multiple continuealities in our multi-verse. You, that Optimus," Wheeljack pointed at the flame patterned mech, "the Camaro, and the kid are all from your continueality, while me, Ratchet over there, this Optimus, Perce, and Prowl are all from a different continueality.

"Now, normally (we theorize) it would be impossible for two Optimuses or Ratchets or Prowls to exist in one continueality together. However, Liz's universe seems to be some kind of 'neutral territory' were multiples of the same being can co-exist peacefully without tearing the Universe to shreds."

"Joy!" Said human mumbled sarcastically.

"Now, we have absolutely no idea how we got here in the first place. Liz describes our entrance to this Universe to have happened in a bright flash of light, with a shock wave having accompanied it."

"However, this time, there was no light, no shock wave." The human engineer clarified.

"Just the crash when you all collided with the wall. We're still trying to figure out why our entrance was so dramatic while yours was so subdued!" Wheeljack exclaimed excitedly.

_Maybe because most of you can't enter a room without a dramatic flourish, not to mention a Universe_. Elizabeth thought privately.

"Okay, so what now?" Lennox asked, glancing between all of the bots present.

"We wait for your friends to wake up an' then... What you say to watchin' a movie?"

"... You're not gonna, are you Liz?" Wheeljack asked the human.

"What? I showed you guys!"

"I dunno Liz... We might have traumatized him enough for one day... And the others haven't even woken up yet!"

"So? They have to know!"

"Know what?" Lennox asked uneasily.

"Nothing!" The two engineers shouted at once.

"Nothing what?" A groggy voice sounded from behind the two humans.

"Sam's awake!" Elizabeth shouted to the room, informing everyone of what they already knew.

"This Optimus should be waking up soon too, as well as the Camaro. They're both repaired enough for an explanation." Ratchet announced crossing his arms grumpily.

"Yay, we get to explain this all again!" Elizabeth said with false enthusiasm.

"... Explain what?" Sam asked, clearly confused.

Elizabeth felt like bashing her head on the counter. She was not explaining this another fifteen times...

* * *

I'm hoping I'll get Sam's character right. He's a level of spazz that's hard to write.

Again, sorry for the wait. And the short chappie, the movie is it's own chap.

Review!


	30. 2: Chapter 6

Author's Note: Schooooooooolll... XP It eats your liiiiiiiiifffe... Plus friends, and WoW, and -just- life... Life eats writing time.

I'm avoiding physics homework... Shh...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crazy plot and the crazier OCs.

* * *

"C'mon Liz! It's Cartoon Night! We're nearing the end of season two!" Blaster whined at the small human by the DVD player in front of the huge TV. Well, huge doesn't really describe it accurately. Imagine the giant Coca Cola screen in Times Square. It was only slightly smaller than that.

"I think you all can survive a few days without watching yourselves on a huge screen. This is important."

"The 2007 Transformers movie? We've already seen this Liz!"

"Yeah, on Alternative Transformers Night! We're in TF:A now." Bumblebee pointed out.

"I know that! I watch it with you guys... But we have to watch this tonight!"

"... Is this about the crash in 'Jack's lab earlier?"

"... Maybe?"

Suddenly the room erupted into shouts from the many bored warriors. After all, only Perceptor, Wheeljack and occasionally Ratchet were working on getting them home, and only Optimus, Prowl, and occasionally Jazz where working on their standing with the human government. That left a lot of bored bots.

"What happened!"

"Did Wheeljack explode?"

"Ha ha! The crazy engineer strikes again!"

"Were you hurt Liz?"

"Waitwaitwait-wait! First of all, 'Bee, you'll find out soon. No, Sunstreaker, 'Jack did not explode. Sideswipe, he's not crazy! And I'm fine, Blue. Now, stop being selfish little buggers and let me put the movie in the DVD player."

"But-"

"No, nope, nein, nada, no more buts! We are going to be watching this movie!"

"House is on later!" A voice from the back shouted.

Elizabeth cursed whoever had introduced Mirage to House. He was hooked, and the human was pretty sure Hound and Brawn were a closet addicts as well.

"So? It's on at, like, nine, right? It's six now, so, the movie is about two hours long..."

"It's actually exactly 144 minutes long."

"... Thanks... Bluestreak. So, like I said its two hours long, so it'll end round eight. You've got plenty of lee way. 'Kay?"

The blue spy just grumbled in his corner. Elizabeth sighed. Headaches were becoming much too common. She slipped the DVD out of its case and slid it into the tray. The background grumbling continued, but it was mostly subdued now.

Then the player wouldn't take the DVD back in. The ejection tray just sat there, DVD set delicately in the correct space.

"What. The. Heck?"

"Maybe it's," snicker, "stuck?"

The human rolled her eyes and turned to face Sideswipe, who had spoken. "Stop doing your weirdo robot voodoo magic and let the DVD into the player."

"What ever do you mean?"

"Stop playing innocent and let the damn DVD into the damn player!"

"Aw, Liz, swearing isn't necessary!"

"Yes, it is, when you're involved!"

"How sweet, only Ratchet normally says that to me!"

"Guess what? I learned that from him! Now, _stop fooling around and let the DVD into the player!"_

"You didn't say please!"

"Do it, _please!"_ Venom dripped off the last word.

"Now, Liz. Your manners are atrocious. Say it politely this time."

_"Y-You little-"_

"Elizabeth, we have guests. Please keep your language appropriate." Prowl came striding in, stopping just by the huge TV. "Do you have it ready, Elizabeth?"

"No, because a certain idiot is unfairly using his robot hacking skills." This was said with a very distinctive pout.

"Sideswipe." A Prowl glare accompanied the flatly spoken name.

Now the frontliner was pouting. "Fine."

The DVD finally slid into the player.

"There, squishie."

"Thanks, thick-headed jerk."

"Children." Prowl admonished. "Our 'guests' need to at least get a first impression that we are reasonably civilized."

"Doubt they got that impression from the med bay earlier..." The only human in the room mumbled into her shirt.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"It better not be nothing. They are coming."

There was a long, slightly awkward pause. Then Elizabeth had to speak her opinion at least one more time. "You make it sound so ominous..."

* * *

Lots an' lots a dialogue, eh? But it happened again! Detail took over the chapter! D: It happens so much!

I hope I haven't lost too many readers over the long wait for a new update... I finished Great Minds Think Alike, though! *cheers* Second completed multi-chap!

Reviews are awesomely fun!


	31. 2: Chapter 7

Author's Note: *squeal* Have you seen it, have you seen it, _have you seen it! _The special showing of Transformers; Prime on the Hub? If you didn't and you call yourself a transfan, shame! If you have, wha'd yah think? Are you geeking out as much as I am right now?

But, getting slightly more serious, I of course have a serious question. Telatraan 1, the TFwiki, claims that the series already has 26 eps planned out for the first season, while the Hub is advertising it as a five-part miniseries event. Who's right? Will I only get five eps of awesome new TFness, or more than twenty-six?

Oh, and I'm now officially in love with that Ratchet. *hugs the cranky medic*

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crazy plot and the crazier OCs.

* * *

The room was near silent as the Autobots and lone human waited for their guests to arrived. The only sounds were of the human's awkward shuffling around the DVD player while she waited for it to load.

Load clanking echoed from the hall, the sound of heavy pedes hitting concrete loud. Soft murmuring accompanied the clangs though nearly drowned out by the sound of the metal hitting the ground. Soft murmuring became louder as the clanging did, the people or bots that all sounds belonged to coming closer and closer.

The door to the rec room opened with all optics and eyes solely fixated on it. And the bots and humans standing there.

The beings in the doorframe froze when they realized how many other beings were in the room, had how much attention was on them.

One Optimus Prime-the boxier one-stepped forward and stared hard at all of his Autobots.

Mentioned Autobots immediately started conversations with one another and just generally turned their attention elsewhere.

It was eerily reminiscent of the first time Elizabeth talked to Prime back when they had first met. She had to admit, all the Autobots were very good at it.

The human herself set Bumblebee to skip the previews, then walked over to the recently universally displaced Autobots and humans.

All four stood rather tense in the midst of the crowded rec room so the human ushered them over to the large concrete couch in front of the huge television.

"Oi, Blue, scoot over a bit, you've already seen this. You too, Sideswipe, and don't you start again! Just you remember I have unlimited access to Wheeljack's lab..." She let the threat hang in the air while the two non-G1 Autobots sat slowly on the couch. The Optimus-god, she really needed a better way to differentiate between them-sat stiffly next to a bemused Bluestreak, Bumblebee sat at the end and offered his hand to the humans still on the floor. They climbed aboard, all the while glancing nervously at the many G1 Autobots around them.

"Perhaps it is not the best idea to have so many of us in here with them." Ratchet kneeled next to the human engineer. "I imagine that it will be enough of a shock with what happens in the movie than adding a bunch of stir crazy, curious warriors to the mix. Prime and 'Jack will take them out to explain while you and I watch the movie with them."

"'Kay." The human easily replied, quickly snatching the remote back from the boxier, G1 Bumblebee (she'd have to find a way to distinguish the two Bumblebees now too). The G1 bots all filed out at an unspoken command, leaving Elizabeth and Ratchet alone with the newly displaced Autobots and humans.

A slight awkward silence ensued.

Then the title screen for the movie appeared and the deep, instrumental theme of the movies blared out of the speakers on either side of the TV.

Sam opened in mouth and closed it a few times, gaping a bit like a fish, before blurting out, "Why's Optimus and me and 'Bee all on the start up screen for a movie?"

"Umm..." Elizabeth glanced anywhere but Sam and his friends for a bit, looking at Ratchet for guidance. The medic just gave her a 'you got yourself into this' look before the red and white Autobot lifted the engineer onto the couch as well. "All will be explained... If you watch I guess..."

The woman ducked her head sheepishly at the semi-freaked out looks she got and hastily hit the play button to start the movie.

The music started, and Optimus's iconic voice began, _"Before time began, there was the Cube..."

* * *

_

:D Second time Liz has to show the bots themselves...

... I'm gonna go hug Ratchet again.

Review!


	32. 2: Chapter 8

Author's Note: Wow. Um... I have a few excuses for a long absence that I'm sure none of you want to hear... But currently I am upholding my longstanding tradition of avoiding homework (this time a research paper) by writing fanfiction!

I know its been, like, months since I've last updated and a lot of peeps were excited for the reactions chapter, so I am very sorry for the delay, and I hope you enjoy!

Warning(s): Some swearing (not Liz this time... weird...)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crazy plot and the crazier OCs.

* * *

Silence stretched on and on. It seemed like a tangible thing, something that Elizabeth could reach out and hold and tug on. It was sticky and oppressive, seeping over everything, and the human couldn't even find the strength to fidget uncomfortably under its weight.

Not turning her head, only her eyes, Liz glanced at the universally displaced Autobots and humans. Sam was bright red (probably from the ending, Liz wasn't sure how she'd feel if there was a movie that ended with her making out with someone) and his mouth was wide open. Lennox had adapted a look of blank professionalism, probably sculpted during the long years he had been in the military.

The Autobots were harder to read, and took some closer observation to determine how well they were taking the news. Bumblebee's optics had widened marginally and though he lacked a mouth, Elizabeth could swear that (if he had one) it would be as floppy as Sam's. Optimus had gone stoney faced as soon as the first words of the movie were spoken, his stiff demeanor not relaxing at all through out the movie.

Ratchet's hand, which had been resting beside Elizabeth for the entire movie, twitched slightly. The pointer finger prodded her side gently, which had her glancing up at the medic beside her. They proceeded to have a silent conversation that went a bit like this:

Ratchet's optical ridge raised and he glanced pointedly at the other bots; _Say something._

Liz's left shoulder, the one closer to the medic, shrugged and one of her own eyebrows raised; _What?_

Both of Ratchet's optical ridges rose, and his head moved forward a bit. Another pointed glance; _Anything. Just say something._

Elizabeth shook her head. She pointed at Ratchet and his Autobot symbol and raised her eyebrow again; _Not me. You're the Autobot, you say something._

He shook his head quickly and raised his hands slightly. He then pointed angrily at the human; _Oh, no. Don't drag me into this! You started this mess-_

"Uh, is there something you guys wanted to say?"

Ratchet and Elizabeth jumped. During their a bit too focused silent conversation, the four other beings in the room had noticed it.

"Oh, yeah, Ratchet here was just gonna ask you a few, um, medical questions." The medic glared at the engineer, but she just smiled smugly and gestured with her head and eyebrows for him to get on with it.

"Can I ask a few questions of my own first?" Lennox interrupted the new, far angrier silent conversation before it could really start.

"Uh, sure." Ratchet answered, off guard.

Lennox shouted, "What the hell was that?" just as Sam burst out with "That all happened! Me-and Mik-and 'Bee's legs-and Optimus-the Cube, his chest-Mom's flowers! What the fuck!"

Elizabeth facepalmed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

* * *

:D I hope that was satisfactory? I personally like the silent convos that Liz and Ratch' get into...

Please review? If only to yell at me for how horribly long its been?


	33. 2: Chapter 9

Author's Note: Gah, I'm jittery. So jittery. So excited and jittery. And excited. And jittery.

... Have you guys heard? I know you have, Sideswipe's Mechanic, you told me, but what about the rest of you? Huh? :DDD

Wheeljack. Is. Going. To. Be. In. Transformers Prime.

WHEELJACK is going to be in TRANSFORMERS PRIME!

Excuse me? What did I say when I found out about this new series? That I wanted 'Jack to be in it? _So bad._ My dream has come true! I can die happy now! Cue happy dance!

*breaks into happy dance*

(and, hell yeah, SM, we called it!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crazy plot and the crazier OCs.

* * *

It took a while to calm Sam down from his hysteria. They found that if Ratchet tried to help he would only fall further into babbling, and if Liz so much as came within three feet of him he would shriek like a little girl. So, it was up to Bumblebee Number Two and Optimus Number Two and Lennox to calm him down.

Liz really needed something to call them.

Ratchet and her had taken refuge in a corner of the room, trying to think of a topic that would distract them from the rather awkward scene happening on the couch.

"So... This went about as well as I expected." Elizabeth started.

"Really? I had foolishly hoped it would be better than this." Ratchet grumbled, staring at the far wall.

"Huh. How? I mean, you've seen the movies. You should at least expect some sort of freak out." Elizabeth glanced up at the bot sitting next to her.

"Yeah. I knew the freak out would happen. I just hoped I wouldn't be the one dealing with it, or at least able to sneak out of the room before it happened."

Awkward pause. "You were going to leave me with crazy flippin' out mechs and humans? Thanks a lot, Ratch', great friend you are."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "The best."

They sat like that for a while, staring at the wall or the floor, trying not to eavesdrop on the somewhat private conversation happening on the couch. It was awkward, being very hard to find something to talk about when you have universally displaced people and Cybertronians trying to figure it all out in the same room.

Finally. Oh god, finally, there was eloquent, "Uh," and Ratchet and Elizabeth were finally allowed to look at the couch without feeling like intruders.

Sam, Lennox, 'Bee Numero Dos and OP Numero Dos were all staring at them expectantly.

Great. Answer time.

Ratchet offered his hand for the human, but the woman shook her head and started to jog over. Riding in Autobots' hands always gave her a sense of vertigo and nausea that she had experienced enough to already be sick of it.

Even though it was so cool to be riding in an Autobot's hands.

"So, I think you guys want to ask some questions?" The small human asked after sitting Indian style in front of the couch.

"Um... Yeah. So, what was that exactly?" Lennox asked, gesturing at the large TV.

Elizabeth and Ratchet exchanged a glance. He made go ahead motions with his optic ridges. Stupid optic ridges languages.

After glancing around a bit, the human engineer bit her bottom lip and said, "A... movie? Yup, pretty sure it was a movie..." That got her lots of raised eyebrows/optic ridges. "What? It is!"

A reprimanding tap on the back of her head from Ratchet hurts. "You know what they mean." He turns a stern look at the other bots and humans. "Remember when Wheeljack-the white, red, and green bot-explained the multi-verses? Well, somehow, this universe has some form of media that shows our lives. For my, um, universe it's a cartoon. For yours, it's this movie. We don't know why, but since you came, if might be safe to assume that there are other universes that fit other 'fictional' media here. Other universes with other versions of us."

The other Autobots and humans looked flabbergasted. They stayed that way for a good solid thirty seconds before Optimus straightened up and asked, "What are these 'other fictional media?'"

Liz looked at the ceiling as she counted off her fingers, "There's your movies, a few different cartoons including Ratchet's, some comics... That sort of thing. Um, there's a great website you can go to that can give you more information than I can. Mirage told me about it. It's called Transformers Wiki, at . That'll give you plenty of info. Yup. Plenty. Tons of information."

"... I think they get it Liz." Ratchet said. "Why don't we go back to the med bay for you all to think this over, and see the site. C'mon."

* * *

... I really don't like where this ended, but I don't want to start the next scene just yet, 'cause then the chap would get a bit long, and I'm lazy.

... 'Jack is in TFP! *squeal*

Review!


	34. 2: Chapter 10

Author's Note: Didja see it? Didja see it? The commercial in the Superbowl?

Dark of the Moon, peeps! Heck yeah!

(Random note on the teaser: the guy at the end totally looks like Alpha Trion. Admit it, you see it. Sadly, I have discovered that it is Sentinel Prime...)

And, oh my god, what is Optimus doing at the end of that commercial? _Why was he beating up cars in a human city?_ **_What has gone wrong with OP? _**They say Shockwave's in it! What if Shockwave takes over Optimus's miiiinnnnddd? D: *starts hyperventilating* Optimuuuuuussss! Noooooo!

What am I going to do until 7/1/11? What?

Oh, what, Transformers Prime airs this week. Never mind. I have Ratch' to tide me over 'til 'Jack and 'Jack to tide me over 'til I find out what's wrong with OP. Whew.

**Warning(s):** Look. I'm gonna say this now:

This chap bashes on slash pairings.

Now! Before people go postal on me, admit it to yourselves. It is extremely unlikely that the 'Bots actually have those kinds of feelings for each other. There has been no indication of any kind of lovey dovey relationship between any of the bots/humans in any of the media that I've (or you've) seen.

Now, I'm not saying I hate slash. In fact, I'm just as squealish about it as the next fangirl. But it's unlikely. That's one of the reasons I like it! But I'm trying to go by canon here, and in canon, Optimus is with Elita, Ironhide is with Chromia, and as far as I know the rest of them are single. Deal with it.

Now, it is finally the end of the insanely long Author's Note.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crazy plot and the crazier OCs.

* * *

Life continued on. There were freak outs, Mirage had to be wrestled away from the TV at one point after a House marathon on the USA channel, and at last an explosion from Wheeljack's lab. Thankfully Liz was having a staring contest with Sideswipe (she was on her sixty-third straight loss) when it happened. It's impossible to beat a robot at a staring contest without cheating.

So, Liz cheated. She managed to fling some of the rice she was eating into Sideswipe's optic without blinking or breaking eye contact. As Sideswipe howled something about dirty cheating fleshbags she loudly proclaimed, "I regret nothing!"

She regretted it when the rice got stuck and he had to go to Ratchet to get it out. The medic was not happy to have to carefully dig out little grains of rice out a delicate optical sensors.

The medic was even less happy whne he realized he had to fix Wheeljack and have a whiney Sideswipe in the med bay. At the same time.

Liz was assigned lab clean-up duty with Hound and Brawn. Thankfully, most of the other 'bots and humans were so bored they decided to help anyways, and the work was over quickly.

Discoveries were made, both scientific and not. The scientific ones led to beginning of a portal-like structure in the labs, hopefully leading to something that would get everyone to their proper homes.

The not scientific discoveries were a bit more... Entertaining for bored bots.

It started with fan art. Many bots quickly became enamored with the fact that they could look at drawings of themselves. It went downhill from there.

Bumblebee Numero Dos was the one to discover deviantART. The others quickly clamored around it, finding a plethora of materiel to swoon over. Next was a mention (a single _mention_) of fanfiction by one of the artists in the artist's comments. Which led to fanfiction websites, apparently found through the artist that mentioned fanfiction.

Which led to fanfiction . net.

Which led to _slash_.

This all happened in a matter of hours. **_Hours._**

Those scant, joyful last few hours where Liz was very happy to claim that she had only wished she had brain bleach five times in the last twenty years.

She has since lost count.

The next few days were spent full of awkward glances. Sam had flipped when he found the Sam/Bumblebee stories, and refused to even think about the Sam/Megatron stories that Jazz later found.

Optimus Numero Uno had some awkward conversations with his officers, all of which had at least one pairing story with him.

Jazz couldn't look into Prowl's optics without laughing his aft off (they seemed to be one of the more popular couples) and muttering about 'ice blue optics.'

Ratchet and Wheeljack quickly resolved their 'pairing' after a personal discussion in the med bay.

Ratchet and Ironhide, however, avoided each other like a six year old boy avoids baths.

Sideswipe was laughing his aft off near constantly at all the odd pairings he was in.

Similar situations made the entire complex one huge awkward-fest for several days, until the 'pairings' could get some alone time and resolve all the tension.

However, it was made into something of a sport to try and get Liz to start screaming about burning eyes and brain bleach again. Everyone agreed the best reaction from her had most defiantly been when Jazz showed her a 'sticky' story.

The next week had random occurrences of Elizabeth banging her head against the nearest solid surface, loudly proclaiming that she hated them all, and how brain bleach really should be invented.

* * *

XD So, there you have it. Slash bashing. It won't ever happen again, I promise.

Review!


End file.
